Ohayo San Francisco!
by Naagin
Summary: Kagome’s father forces her to marry Inuyasha, but she is only interested in the sexy Kouga. When Inuyasha realizes that she considers their marriage invalid, he is shattered. Would he be able to convince his wife that he is the one for her? **Chap 6 up
1. Obsession

Ohayo San Francisco

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome's father forcibly gets her married to Inuyasha, but she is only interested in the delectable Kouga. When Inuyasha realizes that she considers their marriage invalid, he is shattered. Would he be able to convince his wife that he is the one for her?

A/N: This fic does not intend to disrespect Americans or Japanese! Please do not flame me for this!

R&R please!

**Please NOTE: All underlined dialogue is in Japanese and the rest is in English.**

**Ohayo San Francisco**

**Chapter 1 – **

**Obsessions**

The loud beats of Samba and drums filled the air on the warm San Francisco afternoon, as the Mardi Gras procession made its way to Harrison Street. The entire street was filled with people dressed in exotic clothing adorned with beads, feathers, shells, ribbons and sequins. People wearing colourful masks were dancing and celebrating the joyous festival with perfect strangers.

In this crush of humanity, Kagome Higurashi, dressed like a samba dancer, looked at her watch, cursing her friends for being late. The after-party was just about to start and she knew that the two would hate to miss out on the celebrations.

Just then a hand squeezed her butt, and a mischievous pair of violet eyes twinkled at her. "Hey beautiful, can I get some of that?"

Grinning back at her childhood friend, Kagome batted her long, fake eyelashes. "For a handsome hunk like you, I'd bend backwards!"

A disgusted snort met her words as a female dressed as a warrior princess rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Kagome, don't encourage his hentai behaviour. Miroku's already a pervert par excellence!"

Kagome laughed. "Chill, Sango! We've been friends for like forever, and Miroku and I always greet each other like this."

Miroku, dressed as a monk, quirked an eyebrow and smiled charmingly, "Jealous, Sango? If you ask me nicely, I promise never to do that to anyone but you."

Kagome laughed, as Sango slapped the monk's wandering hand away from her behind with a growl. "As amusing as it is to see you two bickering like an old-married couple, we have to get to the after-party in exactly–" She glanced at her watch, "- two minutes! So, let's go!" She immediately began pulling her friends towards the heart of the crowd, "Hurry, I don't want to miss even a second of the fun."

For the next two hours, they danced and drank; accepting kisses and hugs from strangers. They gorged on a variety of delicious food that included crab gumbo, smoked red beans, fried plantains and pork kebabs. As the party dwindled, a very sated Miroku drove the tired girls to Sango's apartment. Excusing himself on account of some urgent business, he hugged both girls, winking at Sango before taking off.

Kagome entered Sango's flat, a wondrous look on her face. She had never visited her friend at her house and was simply amazed at the décor of the house. The living room seemed like a shrine to Japanese culture. Delicate Origami creations were elaborately showcased on wrought iron tables and shelves. Calligraphic Haiku adorned the walls in elaborate frames, sharing space with posters of Japanese films and popular boy-bands. Beautiful Ikebana arrangements were placed around pristine white sofas and a pair of white leather lazyboys. One wall of the tastefully decorated large room boasted of a glass enclosed wall cabinet that showcased ancient Japanese weapons including katanas, shurikens and tantos. A life-size model of a crouching Ninja in one corner completed the effect.

"Wow! No one would ever doubt that you are Japanese looking at your living room. The only thing lacking is the Japanese flag. A nice big white cross on a red background would look perfect on that wall, and would go so wonderfully with your colour scheme."

Sango gave her a horrified smile. "That's Switzerland. Don't you mean a red circle on a white background?"

"Yeah, yeah, same thing. I knew that it was red and white. But you're missing the entire sarcasm bit. Really, don't you think this is a tad overdone?"

Sango grinned as she made her way into the kitchen. "Nope! I know some people find it excessive but I like it the way it is. I am proud of my Japanese heritage and I want the world to know it. Besides, some of this stuff was my mom's. So, keeping it around is like having a part of her with me." So saying, she emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray of snacks and lemonade.

Kagome made a noncommittal sound and changed the topic. "I am so glad that we got the day off. This was so much fun. Oh, before I forget, we have to arrange the cover girl for the magazine tomorrow."

The two girls worked as editors in a highly successful fashion magazine called 'Maya'. It was where the two of them had met and had instantly hit it off. In the past few months, they had become fast friends and acted more like sisters than friends.

Setting the tray on the table, Sango sat on the sofa tucking her legs under her. Rolling her eyes, she groaned. "Oh no! You delegate that to one of your underlings. I don't want to get involved with this stuff again. After working so hard to get to where we are, I am not going to do this menial work anymore. Handling prima donnas and their attitudes is not my forte and I will be damned if I bow and scrape to another stick-figured bitch!"

Kagome laughed at her friend's vehemence. "Come on. It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. They're a little haughty, but nothing we can't handle." Seeing the incredulous look on the other's face, she shrugged. "Okay, so they can be a handful! But, it has to get done otherwise we'll loose this month to the competition, and that's something-"

She broke off as her mobile rang. Flipping open her stylish phone, she spoke airily. "Hello." Sango saw the girl tense, as she immediately switched to Japanese. "No, mother. I am with Sango, my friend from office, the one I keep talking about-"

"Yes, I know we had to go to lunch with the Hatamori family, but I was busy and besides I am not interested in Hatchi, he resembles a weasel-"

"No! Mother, I have told you so many times before that-"

"Forget it! I no longer wish to talk to you on this matter. It is clear that you do not understand my point of view, and I certainly do not agree with your old-fashioned thinking, so there is no point in discussing this. Bye!"

Closing her mobile, she banged it on the table and cursed long and hard in two languages.

Sango gave her a sympathetic look. "Bad, huh?"

"Sango, if I have told them once, I have told them a thousand times that I don't want to marry a Japanese boy. But, no, they persist in setting up meetings for me with prospective suitors. I hate it!"

Sango leaned back, "But, in a way they are only looking out for you, Kagome. Try to see things from their point of view. You are Japanese and …"

"Hold on!" Kagome stood up and began pacing around the small room. "Firstly, I may have Japanese parents but I am American. Not Japanese! How can I be Japanese when I was born in America? You and Miroku are the only two people of Japanese descent that I actually talk to. The rest of my friends are all American. I think, react and behave like an American. My attitudes and preferences are American. Then how can I identify myself with a small island thousands of miles away, a land that I have never even visited. And, secondly, what right do my parents have to interfere in my life? When I marry, I will marry someone I like. Someone handsome, dashing and rich; someone with taste, social standing and power; someone who is an American like me. And, definitely not Japanese!"

A suspicion grew in Sango's mind as she stopped her friend's pacing. "Anyone specific you have in mind?"

Her worst fears were confirmed when a dreamy smile grew on her friend's face. "Yes. Kouga Ookami."

"Kagome! You mean our twice-divorced youkai boss? Come on, he's the worst kind of guy to fall for."

"Wrong. He's just right for me. He's good-looking, smart, stylish, rich and extremely charming."

"What? He may be these things but he's a compulsive flirt. And, are you forgetting that he's been divorced – twice? That kind of habit hardly bodes well for any future relationship!"

Kagome sauntered to the lazyboy, a pout on her face. "It wasn't his fault! He didn't know that he was marrying slutty bitches who were only interested in his money! He told me that he even when he realized that they were bleeding him dry, he tried to make the relationship work. It was only when their money-grubbing ways and their constant cheating became intolerable, that he had to divorce them." Reclining on her chair, a faraway look in her eyes, she continued. "So I agree that he's made a few mistakes in choosing a life partner, but then he was waiting for the perfect woman for him – me!"

A raised eyebrow eloquently conveyed Sango's skepticism on the matter. "Hmm! Your version is quite far from the universally accepted truth, that it was actually Kouga who strayed repeatedly. But then no one can be certain of the truth except for the parties involved. Keeping all that aside, he's one of the most powerful and influential people in San Francisco. I would say that he's way out of your league, so I hope that you aren't holding your breath for his proposal."

"Sango Watanabe! That is a mean thing to say. Here I'm telling you that I like him and you are trying to get me down. How heartless can you be?" The fine sheen of tears in Kagome's eyes immediately sobered up Sango.

She got off the sofa to sit on her knees before Kagome's lazyboy. Contrition shone on her face, as she inclined her face slightly. "I'm sorry! I never meant to deride your emotions. I just don't want you get hurt. I don't want to see you get crushed if he ignores you or worse breaks your heart!" A muffled sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob had her peering anxiously at Kagome's face which was covered by her hands. "Kaggie? Honey, please don't cry!"

A roar of laughter greeted her frantic words. Sango watched in amazement as Kagome rolled off the chair, great whoops of laughter coming from her. "San-Sango! Your f-f-face! Pri-Priceless!"

Sango tried to look angry at the deception, but could not remain unaffected by the other's amusement and started laughing.

As the merriment subsided, Kagome hugged her friend. "I'm sorry! And, thanks for trying to look out for me. But, don't worry about me. I am not that weak. I know that he is good looking and rich, and that he can have any woman he desires. You don't have to tell me about that."

Sango bit her lip at her friend's flat voice. "So, I understand what you mean. As for him being out of my league…well, he's invited me to dinner tonight."

For a second there was silence, and then with a loud squeal Sango launched herself at Kagome. "What? He's taking you on a date? Oh Kami! Even though I think this is a bad idea, I am so excited for you!"

Within seconds they were embarking upon a quest to find Kagome _the _ultimate dress. As they roamed from store to store in search of elusive perfection, Kagome smiled to herself. _'Watch out, Kouga! I am going to sweep you off your feet! You will be mine!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kenta Higurashi looked askance at his wife. "Well? What did Kagome say?"

His wife shook her head slightly, and placed the phone on the kitchen table. "What she always says – that she does not want to marry a Japanese boy."

The man growled deep in his throat his face tight with anger. He banged a fist against the kitchen counter, and then whirled to face his wife. "Why does she continue to disobey us? I am not forcing her to marry anyone. All I ask of her is for her to keep an open mind to boys from our own community. But, no! She thinks that she is above them. Where did we go wrong with her? Why does she turn her face from her roots? Tell me, Aiko, how did this happen?"

A bitter smile flitted on the woman's face, as she came to stand besides him. "It is your wish to be a perfect American that drove your daughter away from her culture and roots. When we came to America from Japan, thirty years ago, it was you who forbade me from following any of our customs. You would frown on my wearing the kimono even in the privacy of our flat. You were the one who harped on having the perfect American family. And, Kagome was raised in the American way. Now that you feel the pull of your customs, you want her to be Japanese. That is hypocritical, Kenta. You should not insist that she find a husband from amongst our community. Let her follow her heart."

His wife's words seemed to deflate Kenta, as he rubbed a weary hand over his eyes. "Oh, Aiko, how I regret my earlier attitude. I wish I had listened to you earlier." He straightened as she pressed a kiss to his brow. "I am not a tyrant, Aiko. I am not punishing her. I just want the best for my daughter. She has grown up so much and I know that she will soon leave us and go far away with a strange man. It scares me! I want her to have a good life with a good man. How can I trust her to make the right choice? I don't want her to rush into something and then regret it for the rest of her life." Picking up one of his wife's hands in his large hands, he laced his fingers with hers, a gentle smile on his face. "I want her to have what we had, my love. A perfect union of mind, body and soul. And I fear that none of these American boys will be good for her. For all her forwardness, she is still traditional and conservative in many ways. She needs someone who will understand her, and more importantly be able to love her for herself."

Aiko pressed a quick kiss to Kenta's hand that was still laced with hers. "I know, my love. But he doesn't have to be Japanese. I am sure that there are many nice boys here who will be suitable for her-"

But the stubborn father was not to be swayed. "You have met her friends. Do you think any of them will take the time to nurture her spirit and to take the effort to work on a relationship? That, when things turn rough, they will stand by her? That they will not say that they need 'space' and part ways with her? No, none of the boys that I have seen have that kind of strength. They would prefer to take the easy way out and that would end up hurting her."

"I agree, love, that there has been none till now who has been good for her. But trust your daughter. She will make the right choice. Let her find her own soul-mate!"

"Perhaps you are right. But, just think, a Japanese boy will be able to do what I failed to do and will instill in her an appreciation for her culture. And, think how cute our grandchildren will look." When Aiko gave him a level look, he relented. "Fine! Fine! I will talk to her tonight. I will put forward all my points rationally and let her make a decision in an intelligent manner. If she wants, I will give her a chance to search for a capable life-partner. But, I will not let her make a wrong choice. Aiko, do not expect me to stand by and watch her ruin her life."

Aiko beamed, "Kenta, I know you want the best for her. Don't worry. We have given her a good upbringing. She is a level headed person and I'm sure the boy she finds will be perfect for her!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

A rather tipsy Kagome finished her glass of wine, a smile on her face. She gazed adoringly through hazy eyes at her companion, wondering how she had become so lucky. Never before had she thought that she would date the object of her infatuation of many years, and now that Kouga was with her, she was buzzing on cloud nine.

She spied their reflection in the plate glass mirror on the wall opposite their table and nearly burst into a giggling fit. _'We make such a sexy couple, as if the Kami made us, keeping the other in mind.'_

And indeed, a striking pair they made. Kouga's sapphire blue eyes and deep dimples made for an attractive package, set as they were in a face that would not be out of place on a gorgeous super model. His long pony-tailed black hair gave him a rakish look. His six foot plus height and his excellent physique, which was very impressive even by youkai standards, made him seem like a Greek god. His immeasurable charm and magnetic appeal, was the icing on the cake, making him the vain recipient of admiring glances from ladies wherever he was. Not that Kagome was any less attractive. Her long black hair had been cut in steps with bangs covering her forehead. Her deep blue eyes, a colour most unique considering her antecedents, gleamed with intelligence. Her flawless skin shone radiantly and her infectious smile lit up her face. Her perfectly curvy figure made her the cynosure of all eyes. And together, they seemed like a model couple.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself, Kagome."

His words jolted her out of her thoughts. It seemed to her as if his deep voice was intimately caressing her, as he said her name, and she shivered lightly. "Oh, yes! This has been a most wonderful evening."

And, it had been truly magical. The evening had started with them going to the opera, an experience that Kagome was not likely to ever forget. Though she had not understood a word of the proceedings, tears had automatically come to her eyes at the pain in the singer's voice as she sang of her lover's death. Kouga had quietly offered her his handkerchief. She had been mortified at her emotional reaction, but then had calmed when she realized that many of the other women were also dabbing their eyes.

After that they had gone to a very exclusive party. Kouga had taken her around the room, where she saw the crème-de-la-crème of San Francisco society and indeed, American society. To her surprise Kouga was on a first name basis with many of the elite attendees and had introduced them to her, calling her a friend. A sort of giddy excitement had coursed through her as she realized just how powerful and influential her boss was. From senators to socialites, sportspersons to stars, Kagome met them all with quiet confidence though in her heart she was jumping with joy.

A star-struck Kagome then followed Kouga into one of the city's best and most expensive restaurants. After some scintillating conversation over some exquisite food, Kagome now sat relaxed in her chair, wondering once again at the amazing evening she had had.

"I am glad. You would not believe me perhaps, but tonight has been one of the best dates that I have ever had."

Kagome blushed, even as a pleased smile crept up her face. But Kouga was not finished. "I generally don't date my employees. But I am glad that I made an exception, otherwise I would never have realized what a wonderful person you are. Kagome," He leaned forward across the table and captured her hand in his, "I want to see you again. I hope you do not think it forward of me."

No other words could have given her as much happiness as those simple words had given her. Containing her excitement and joy with great effort, she gave a shy nod. "I would like that too."

Kouga raised her hand to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss to it, as his glittering eyes remained fixed on her face. "My dear, you have made me a very happy man."

She wondered if it was possible to expire with joy. Her heart was galloping a mile a minute, and she raised one hand to her chest as if trying to quell its frantic beating. Attempting a nonchalant smile, and almost pulling it off, she replied in a thick voice. "I think its time I left, it is getting rather late." One small part of her wondered whether Kouga would invite her to his house, and if he did how she would reply to his invitation. Though she was no blushing virgin, she was not the sort of woman who indulged in one-night stands. But, then again, he was her long-time crush and that did turn things around a bit.

Busy grappling with her own thoughts, she was startled when Kouga started laughing. "Don't tell me you have a curfew time? Come on, the night is still young. It is barely past midnight. There are so many more places to go to, so many things to see, so much to experience."

"I would have loved to. But I have work tomorrow and-"

"I know your boss is an absolutely scary demon, but don't worry, if he is mean to you just tell me and I'll sort him out. For now, please say you'll come with me!"

She hesitated, but only for a second. Giving in to the slight haze of wine that was clouding her mind, she let go of all her inhibitions, beaming wildly. "Sure!"

Kouga offered her his arm, and then whisked her out of the restaurant. As she lay her head against the leather seats of his car, she wondered at their destination. Within moments, he answered her unasked question, as he stopped his fancy car at the marina. They made their way aboard a large yatch that set sail soon after they walked across the gangplank. The boat was decked with lights and flowers, and was full of beautiful young people intent on having a good time.

As she took in the crowds around her, Kagome's jaw dropped. "Wh-What is this place?"

A smirking Kouga drew her close and gently closed her mouth with a finger under her chin. "This, my sweet, is called the Pleasure Boat. A night out about the town is not complete without this experience. I bet you've never seen anything like this. Come, I'll take you around."

Kagome walked besides him in a daze, absorbing the ongoing decadence with rampant fascination. Several decks on the yacht had been converted into dance floors with DJs spinning some groovy trance and techno tracks. Crowds of people were swaying to the music. Many of the dancers seemed to be high on more than spirits, and her suspicions were confirmed when a man offered to give her ecstasy for a price. Though she didn't understand the offer at that time, it was only later that she realized that he was a drug dealer and that she had been offered drugs.

A grinning Kouga took her to another level where an entire deck was turned into a game area where many games were in progress. The thing that raised her eyebrows was that each game had a naughty twist to it. From strip chess to a blindman's bluff involving French kissing and groping, the deck had it all. But it was a basketball game involving sweaty, bare-chested men dressed in miniscule hot pants that had attracted a large hooting crowd of women. Pieces of feminine clothing were being offered to the participants as favours and the men tied the offered clothing around their arms and legs, almost as if they were being marked by that particular woman. Some of the more handsome players, had several such 'favours' adorning their body. The match was fast-paced, with lewd promises being shouted out by women to each of their champions to make them perform better on the court. Kagome's ears burned with embarrassment as she fought not to keel over in shock. Some of the things that were being called out, she wasn't sure were even humanly possible.

One look at her burning face, and Kouga snorted with laughter. "Do you know what the strips of fabric are for?" As she hesitantly shook her head, knowing that the answer would be something rather naughty, Kouga leaned over and whispered, "The members of the winning team get to 'encash' the promises made by the ones' whose clothes they are marked."

Just then, a girl shouted a shocking promise to her champion, and the man immediately scored a basket, his blazing eyes locking on the cheering girl. Kagome had never seen such naked lust in anyone's eyes, and immediately blushed.

She was, then, glad when Kouga steered her towards another deck where several pools and Jacuzzis were situated. The largest one, an Olympic size pool, was filled to the brim with beer, with women and men in various stages of nudity, frolicking in the golden brew. Kagome swallowed at the sight of so much debauchery and so much depravity in one place.

By then they had reached the cabin areas. Most of the cabins were occupied with frenzied couples making full use of the comfortable beds. Kagome kept her eyes trained on the corridor in front of her, neither looking left nor right. Bright colour suffused her cheeks, as she wondered how people could have sex without even closing their doors. A strange sound had her looking around in alarm, and she gasped, her blush deepening to a tomato shade. A full-blown orgy involving at least a dozen people was in effect in that cramped cabin, and the sight blinded her instantly. Kagome quickly shielded her hands around her eyes, mimicking a horse's blinders, to avoid looking anywhere but straight. She did not know where her date was taking her, and as she followed him hesitantly, slight trepidation arose in her.

They had reached a deserted, dimly lit corridor, when Kouga suddenly stopped. He turned towards her and gave a light sniff. His voice seemed to be stroke her senses like velvet. "Are you afraid, Kagome?"

The question rocked her. How could she answer a question that was so loaded? If she said yes, then he would be offended, but if she said no, then she would end up lying. Trying to ignore that he was slowly moving towards her, an enigmatic smile on his face, she spoke honestly, "Yes, but only because you are deliberately truing to shock me."

He stopped and slowly caressed her face. "Ah, my poor girl. I realize it was a mistake getting you here. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. However, our destination is a little further. Perhaps you will forgive me then?"

He shepherded her along the corridor till they reached a set of doors guarded by two enormous youkai. For a second there was silence, before the two giants cracked smiles and allowed them to enter. And once again, Kagome was left speechless. The enormous room glittered like it was decked in diamonds. The clink of chips and the rattle of slot machines filled the charged up atmosphere. Sophisticated humans and youkai milled around the various green-felt tables scattered across the room. She sighed in relief as she realized that Kouga had brought her to a casino! From craps to roulette, black-jack to poker, all the essentials of a casino were present making the room as well-equipped as a Vegas casino. Wherever she looked, fortunes were being made and lost, and the sight of all that money made her queasy.

Kouga whispered in her ear. "Do you want to play?"

As she nodded hesitantly, he immediately snapped his fingers and a tray with a large stack of chips appeared before him. Kagome's eyes widened with dismay as she realized the enormous amount that the bright pieces of plastic represented. She immediately refused to take them. "No! Kouga that is a bloody fortune. I will not take these chips. I have money and I will only play with the amount I have. I don't-"

His laugh cut off her tirade. "Oh, Kagome! Relax. These counters don't actually represent money. Did you see me buy them? Have I given them any money? Didn't you see that the house just gave them to me? Just chill, and enjoy."

And a relieved Kagome did just that!

At the end of an enjoyable two hours, she had increased the number of chips she had started with due to a streak of rare luck. Pleasantly tired, she walked towards the entrance of the casino. As they returned the counters at the cashier, she was shocked to see the man hand them a wad of crisp notes. "Kouga…but you said that they did not represent money!"

"I lied a little! I wanted you to be comfortable and knew that if you knew you were playing with real money, you would have chickened out. So, I just bent the truth a bit."

"How-"

Anticipating her question, he cut her off. "I come here often, and I have an account here. So I did not need to buy the counters, since it was adjusted to my account. And, these notes are your winnings. I want you to have it."

Kagome blanched, offended at his words. "No, I will not take this money. It is yours!"

"Please take it. It's hardly a large sum. The initial amount has already been credited to my account. This is only the extra that you won with your own luck. And besides, I have already received a rich dividend from my investment." His words were met by her blank stare. Smiling, he moved her into the corridor. "I enjoyed watching you play. Do you know every time you won, your eyes would twinkle and your cheeks would glow like blooming roses? That sight was more rewarding to me than any money that could be offered to me. Please take the money, or I will throw it into the ocean."

Humbled by his emotion, and charmed by his words, she took the money deciding to spend it buying a gift for him. She inclined her head, a soft 'Thank you' tumbling off her lips.

It was past three a.m. and the roads were deserted as he drove her home. He stopped the car in front of her elegant house, and turned to her. "Kagome, I-"

Instantly, his words were smothered by her lips as she kissed him. They drew apart after a few seconds, as she blushed darkly. "I'm sorry I-"

It was his turn to halt her words, as he laid a single finger on her soft lips. "Shhhh!" He chuckled, instantly shattering the tension in the car. "Look at us behaving like teenagers. If someone saw us right now, would they believe that I am considered to be an extremely successful businessman, and that you are the highly respected and admired editor of one of the hottest magazines on the west coast?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you. For everything! This evening was wonderful. I will never forget it."

"I won't let you!"

The intensity in his words drew her breath away. "Uh.."

"Will you do me the honour of being my escort for a dinner party tomorrow?"

She pinked at the thought that she had actually captured his attention. The fact that he wanted to spend time with her, that he wanted to see her again, made her stomach flip-flop. "Yes! I mean, I would love to."

He gave a teasing kiss that made her lips tingle. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

She was nearly floating as he escorted her to her door. They kissed again, a long pleasurable battle of wills, and then one gentle caress later, he was gone.

She let herself in, unmindful of anything but that last tender look in his eyes. So it was a shock when the living room light came on. "What the hell do you think you're doing waltzing home at four in the morning?" She raised her guilty eyes to meet the blazing ones of her father.

'_Shit! I am so busted!'_

TBC…


	2. A proposal & a plan

"what the hell do you think you are doing coming home at this hour

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome's father forcibly gets her married to Inuyasha, but she is only interested in the delectable Kouga. When Inuyasha realizes that she considers their marriage invalid, he is shattered. Would he be able to convince his wife that he is the one for her?

A/N: This fic does not intend to disrespect Americans or Japanese! Please do not flame me for this!

R&R please!

**Please NOTE: All underlined dialogue is in Japanese and the rest is in English.**

**Ohayo San Francisco**

**Chapter 2**

**A proposal & a plan**

"What the hell do you think you are doing coming home at this hour?"

An incensed Kenta saw his daughter colouring at his words. Despite her blush, she calmly made her way into the house and deposited her bag on the living room table, before turning to face him. The fact that she seemed less than steady on her feet, did not escape her eagle-eyed father and further ignited his ire. "Answer me! Or are you too drunk to comprehend. I never thought that you would behave in such a-"

He was interrupted by Kagome's scathing words, "If I am drunk, it is my own choice. Who are you to interfere in my life? I am an adult and can do whatever I want. You have no business telling me what I can or cannot do."

Her words caused him great pain, and greater anger. "You are my daughter, and I think as your father, I have a right to know why you have come home drunk at four a.m.! Where in the seven hells were you?"

Kagome whirled and made as to walk out of the room, but her father caught her by her arm, "Answer me! You will not leave till I get a satisfactory answer from you!"

She pulled away from him, her blazing eyes and twisted face making him retreat a few steps, "I am 23 years old and not a child anymore. I refuse to answer any questions regarding my whereabouts. So, do me a favour and stop wasting your breath on this topic. My life is mine and I refuse to let you interfere in it."

Ashen-faced at the venom in her voice, he tried to re-assert his authority, "I am still the master of this house, and as long as you live in my house you will do as I say. I-"

"Fine, I will move out."

Her quiet words shocked him to the core, and when she left the room, he did not try and stop her. Fearful that he had finally pushed her too far, he sank onto a chair, his head cradled in his hands.

'_Kami, what have I done! How did things get so out of control?_'

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome awoke several hours later, with a throbbing head. She felt as if her mouth was stuffed with cotton balls. Wincing as the slightest movement caused her head to spin, she stood carefully and made her way to the kitchen. Within a few seconds she had whipped up a Miroku Special, a hangover-cure that her hentai friend swore by. Drinking it with hesitation, as it was the first time she had ever required the remedy, she nearly gagged at the vile taste. Thankfully, the brew was extremely potent, and immediately began curing her off the ill-effects of her midnight binge.

A glance at the clock nearly gave her a heart-attack, till she remembered Kouga's words from the night before and giggled. She was still giggling when her parents entered the kitchen. The sight of their solemn faces sobered the girl as she remembered her spat with her father. She looked out of the window, attempting to ignore the man. Now that she was sober, she realized that she had over-reacted to her father's questions. She knew that his words had been prompted by his worry for her. However, she was furious at his controlling attitude and knew that her outburst was long overdue. _'By God, I am no child and it is time he realized the fact.'_

The silence stretched on for a few seconds, and then Aiko nudged her husband discretely tipping her head towards their daughter. Kenta cleared his throat nervously, and then shuffled towards their immobile and seemingly disinterested daughter. "Kagome, I...I want to apologize for my behaviour last night."

The soft words immediately thawed the young girl, "Oh, Dad! I am sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rude with you. I just wanted to let you know that I am no longer a child and that I deserve my own freedom. It is high time you realized that I have a life of my own and a right to my own privacy. I do not want to hurt either of you by moving out, but I cannot stay here if my every move is to be questioned and my every decision challenged."

Kenta nodded, "I agree with what you are saying, and that is why, we have always tried to give you your own space and have not tried to interfere too much. But, yesterday-"

"Yesterday was an aberration. I know you were worried about my not coming home, especially since I have never been out so late. But, really, you should not worry so much. I am a big girl now!" Kagome smiled and hugged her father, then her mother, before leaving the kitchen.

As Aiko rubbed her husband's back, he rubbed his eyes. "Child, but that is precisely why I am so afraid for you!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Since that first date with Kouga, days flew by in a blur for Kagome as he took her world by storm. She met Kouga everyday, escorting him to his social engagements - to high-profile parties, to premieres, to charity events, to football and golf tournaments and to quiet dinners.

She had spent her winnings from the casino towards improving her wardrobe, as she endeavored to look her best for him. And when his eyes gleamed with appreciation and approval, at her attire, she would swell with happiness.

Despite the inordinate time she spent with him, they had yet to advance their relationship to a physical one. They had kissed and indulged in some heavy petting, but neither had seemed to be willing to rush the inevitable. And, the fact that Kouga had not pressurized her to sleep with him, as was often rumored that he was prone to do, made her respect him even further.

Things on the home front were good too. Her father had backed off, giving her the much-sought after freedom to do whatever she wanted. While she reveled in the feeling of independence, she made sure not to abuse the trust that they had put in her. To her great relief, her parents had even stopped pestering her about marrying a Japanese boy. She felt as if she were on the top of the world, with nothing holding her down, and nothing keeping her tied down.

The only thing that gave her slight reason for pause was the fact that she had been neglecting her responsibilities at Maya. She had hardly had any time to devote to the magazine, spending most of her time either with Kouga or in preparation of meeting him. She had so much to tell Sango but somehow, had not been able to keep in touch with her friend. But even though she missed Sango, and to some extent Miroku, fiercely, she did not want this beautiful time, when she was with Kouga, to ever end.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kenta shook his head, despondently, as a beautiful Kagome breezed out of the house after calling out a hurried 'Bye!'

"There she goes, again! I don't know what she sees in that lecherous lout. Sometimes I wonder if he has used some demon magic to hypnotize her."

Without pausing in her work, Aiko answered him, a smile in her voice. "I think it is the same magic that you had put on me so many years ago. It is a most potent magic, as I recall."

He shook his head. "Ever the romantic! You see the world through rose-tinted glasses, but forget that the world is actually a very dark and dangerous place. Take this Kouga, for instance. You think that he loves our daughter, while I am not so sure that he is capable of any such emotion. If he was serious about her, would he not have met us till now? Would Kagome have not told you about him? Imagine, being her parents, we come to know that our daughter is seeing a twice-divorced, multi-millionaire youkai, thanks to photographs in the tabloids. No, Aiko, I do not think this spoilt-little youkai is the right one for her. Even if a fraction of the stuff in the tabloids about him is true, then she is too good for him by far."

She immediately turned towards him. "Kenta, why do you have that tone in your voice? I know you are planning something and I demand to know what it is! Look at me…what are you going to do?"

A grim smile grew on his face as he raised her palm and kissed it. "I have told you, many times, that I will not allow my daughter to make a mess of her life…and by all the Kami, I will do whatever it takes to ensure her everlasting happiness. Whatever it takes!"

Aiko could only watch in apprehension and helplessness, as her husband walked out of the house, a determined spring in his step.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome leaned back in her chair, a champagne glass in one hand and a bright smile on her lips. She surveyed the placid blue waters that were the same enchanting colour as Kouga's eyes and sighed in contentment. Cool air whipped her tresses and she immediately placed her new sunglasses on her head to help keep them in place.

Kouga appeared on the deck from the cruiser's control room, a triumphant smile on his face. "I've studied the charts. We'll be there in another few minutes. I swear, Kagome, it is the most beautiful coral reef that you have ever seen. No matter how many times I come here, the sight of all that beauty blows me away, every single time." He looked straight at her. "I am a sucker for beauty. And, by the gods, what a beauty!"

She smiled at him, a naughty glint in her eye, and raised her glass. "I'll drink to that!"

When Kouga had invited her for an exquisite and mysterious trip, she had wondered about it. But none of her thoughts and imaginings had come close to reality. He had stopped at the marina and had led her aboard one of his large cruisers. The well-stocked boat had immediately sped off towards the distant horizon, and for a moment, Kagome had felt like one of those heroines of those books that her mother read, who was being kidnapped by a dashing pirate. It was only later that she realized that he was taking her to a coral reef near the coast for a spot of scuba diving.

As the boat stopped at the coordinates entered by the youkai, he placed her glass on the table and gently turned her face towards the sea. A gasp of amazement escaped Kagome as she drank in the sight the multi-coloured fish teeming the coral reef and the gentle silver tipped waves.

"Oh, Kouga, you were right, it is beautiful!"

She turned her bright eyes towards him, and he immediately kissed her murmuring, "But, not as beautiful as you, my sweet! And I will drink to that!" He placed his glass to his lips and swallowed mechanically, observing her carefully over the rim of his glass.

Kagome picked up her glass and took a big gulp. And then she coughed, as something hard hit the back of her throat. She discretely spat the object into her hand, thinking that it was some sort of an insect that had fallen into her drink. And then, stared at the most perfect little ring that lay on her palm. Overcome by emotion, she stared at the grinning youkai in front of her. "K-k-Kouga? What is the meaning of this?"

Kouga plucked the ring from her palm, cleaned it with a napkin and then got down on his knee. "My sweet, over the past month, you have complimented me in every way. This month has been extremely precious to me. But I am greedy, and I want more, much more. I want you…I want you for the rest of my life. And, so I ask of you. Kagome Higurashi, will you honour me by agreeing to marry me?"

Dumbfounded, she stared at the youkai, not believing her ears. "You want to…marry me?"

As he nodded silently, Kagome looked away. She had always wanted this to happen, and so should have been ecstatic that her dream was being fulfilled. But for some reason, her traitorous heart was not over the moon with happiness. There was a sudden apprehension in her mind, that despite being with him for an entire month, she knew next to nothing about the youkai in front of her. It was that hesitation and the feeling of being rushed, that made her hesitate.

Just then her phone rang, and her first thought at that interruption, was one of relief. _'Saved by the bell.' _She flipped her phone open and groaned mentally, when she realized that it was her father. Lifting her finger to ask Kouga to wait for a minute, she turned her face away and spoke. "Dad?"

Her father's exuberant voice traveled over the airwaves. "Kagome, you will never believe what happened. I have won free couple tickets to Japan in a lucky dip. And, since, we haven't had a family vacation in years, I was wondering, would you also accompany us? You always say that you've never been to Japan and I thought this would be a perfect opportunity for you to explore your culture-" 

Kagome caught Kouga's irritated look from the corner of her eye as her father droned on about this wonderful trip. To get him off her back, she interrupted his long lecture cheerily. "Sure, dad! I think it is a great idea." 

"Great! Then it is settled. I'll book your ticket right away. Do remember to take the necessary leaves from Maya, since I will not listen to any of excuses. Since you must be busy, I won't disturb you any more. Bye!"

She stared at the phone pensively as her father abruptly cut short the conversation. Surprisingly, talking to her father had helped bring clarity to her thoughts. She realized that Kouga was the one for her, and that there would be plenty of time to get to know him even better. She loved the youkai and obviously, by proposing to her, he had indicated that he returned her sentiment. There was no conceivable sense in her declining him.

Making up her mind, she turned to the impatiently pacing youkai and smiled, "So, where were we?"

Kouga gave her a soft growl. "You were about to either make me the happiest man alive or shatter my heart into a million pieces. Which one is it?"

She paused theatrically, before launching herself at the immobile youkai. "Yes! Yes! Yes! With all my heart, Kouga, I agree to marry you."

There was a minutes silence as he stared at her and then he was kissing her as if his life depended on it.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A cackling Kenta rubbed his hands in glee, after tossing the phone on the bed. His naïve daughter had not suspected a thing and had fallen in with his plans. He had already put all the pieces into motion, and everything had been arranged by his friends in Japan. One final call remained to be made to his oldest and most distinguished friend, and then things would all fall into place.

As he dialed the number for Kaigaishii Taisho, his old friend and the head of the House of Inu, Kenta glared at a darts-ridden picture of Kouga Ookami tacked up on the wall. _'By the time she comes back from Japan, she will be out of your reach, and very much married. I will save her from you, Kouga, even if I have to marry her off forcibly!' _

A sudden smile broke on his face as he imagined his daughter's anger over the deception. _'Ah, Kagome, this is one trip that you will never forget, I promise you that!'_

TBC…


	3. The Marriage Trap

Kgome leaned back against the seat, a contented smile on her face

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome's father forcibly gets her married to Inuyasha, but she is only interested in the delectable Kouga. When Inuyasha realizes that she considers their marriage invalid, he is shattered. Would he be able to convince his wife that he is the one for her?

A/N: This fic does not intend to disrespect Americans or Japanese! Please do not flame me for this!

R&R please!

**Please NOTE: All underlined dialogue is in Japanese and the rest is in English**

**Ohayo San Francisco**

**Chapter 3**

**The Marriage Trap **

Kgome leaned back against the seat, a contented smile on her face. Despite her great anger at her father's deception and her resolve to not enjoy the trip, she had had too much fun in the past few days to be grumpy and unresponsive.

When she had landed in Tokyo, her fist impression had been of an over-crowded, over-polluted and over-populated city. It was only as she moved to other cities, that the true beauty of Japan had been revealed to her. She had loved the peaceful tranquility of the various shrines she had visited…and she had visited a number of them, each prettier than the other. She loved Mount Fuji and its solitary magnificence had robbed her off her breath. Numerous castles and ancient forts had left her spellbound. She could all but imagine the lords and ladies of yore, pacing the distinguished halls in all their regality.

Hiroshima and Nagasaki had moved her to tears. The Atom Bomb Dome had seemed to personify the unnecessary destruction and loss of life that was the result of war, and had saddened her. The Peace Memorials had moved her with their simplicity, and she had wondered how such a vast tragedy could be marked by something so beautiful and elegant..

On the other hand, she had enjoyed the riotous Kabuki theatre, and had cheered the actors on in their colourful performance. Visits to numerous museums had brought the richness of Japan's past to her, and she had mentally decided to devote an issue of 'Maya' to Japan and its culture, with a special focus on the unique fashion sense of ancient Japan. She had indulged herself in delicious Japanese cuisine and had shopped till she dropped – everything from pottery and beads to masks and kimonos.

And, then her father had dropped his bombshell. At first, she had thought that he was joking and had rolled her eyes. But, when he had repeated that they would be seeing a boy for her in a short while, Kagome had lost it. She had screamed and raved and ranted, but her father had been adamant in his resolve. So, she had played along with him, defiance and anger in each line of her body, deciding to chase all her suitors away. She had wondered if her father would leave her alone, if she told him that she was engaged to Kouga, but then had chickened out, knowing that her father hated the youkai like he hated no other. So, she had gone with her parents to the boy's house, and had nearly burst into relieved laughter. The boy was just that – a boy. A foolish fop of a boy who had trilled over his vast collection of manga and anime, and his superior gaming abilities. She had watched with glee as her visibly deflated father had rejected the boy even before she could do so.

And the same thing had been repeated boy-after-boy, until all six boys on her father's list had been rejected. After 'Anime Boy' there had been 'Emo Boy' whose pancake laden face, heavily kohl-ed eyes and surly demeanor had startled her father. The icing on the cake had been his rendition of the 'soulful' poetry that he had written. On their way back from the boy's house, her father had shaken his head. "He was wearing makeup! In broad daylight! No way, my daughter is going to marry a joker like that."

Next on the list had been a boy with pale pink hair, numerous body piercings and full-body tattoos. Needless to day that had been a short visit, her father making excuses and leaving the premises, soon after catching sight of the prospective bridegroom. Then there had been a tech guy, who had seemed to be quite nice until he opened his mouth. He had started off by saying that he had done deep research on compatibility, and wanted a life partner who was compatible with him in every way. He informed them very seriously, that to be sure that the both of them were well-suited on each front – socially, economically, emotionally, mentally and physically, he would like to conduct testing on her. Kagome had bit back a smile at the shocked look her father wore at the 'physical compatibility test' bit. The boy had further made things worse by asking her about her thoughts on pre-marital sex and her general pleasure threshold. Her angry father had immediately gotten up from his chair, letting the boy know that he wouldn't be allowed within a mile of his daughter, pervert that he was.

The next suitor had been described as an artist, and Kagome had been looking forward to the meeting. Turned out that he was a Kabuki theatre actor, used to performing in female roles. His effeminate looks and voice not withstanding, his overly-dramatic expressions and loud, drawn out way of speaking, was grating on the nerves. It was as if the man was constantly in character. Her father had turned the boy down, saying he already had a daughter and did not need a drama-queen in his family.

The last of the six, had been the most normal under the circumstances. He was a businessman and had impressed her father no end with his business acumen and his future plans. Kagome had been rather scared at how well the meeting was going, when the man tripped on his own tongue. He had grandly informed her father that their was nothing to worry about, since he had planned out her entire life as his wife. He had further stuck his foot in his mouth by proclaiming that once the pre-nuptial agreements were ironed out, the marriage could be handled in a jiffy. The poor man had just been in the middle of 'Have your lawyer's contact mine', when her father had stormed out of there.

All in all, Kagome had thoroughly enjoyed her trip. Witnessing her father trying to find the 'perfect' Japanese boy for her had been amusing to say the least. Each successive boy had been worse than the other, and she and her mother had had a gala time ridiculing each of them, behind her father's back, of course!

Now, she was traveling to her father's friend's place to meet his son. Her father had promised her that if her groom was not found there, he would give up his efforts at matchmaking and let her choose her own life partner. Even though a slight dread still pervaded her heart at the unknown element that was the boy she was to meet, she was elated that he was the only impediment between her and Kouga. She was determined to find fault with him, even if he was the Kami itself in human disguise.

'_I will be with Kouga, and no one else will do for me!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome was tired after the long trip in the bullet train and then the long drive in the car. She yawned, and stretched, trying to work her stiff muscles. And, then she froze, as a most magnificent house appeared on the horizon. It was built in the Ancient Japanese style, but was larger and more magnificent than some of the palaces she had seen. Vast tracts of forest surrounded the house, giving it an almost ethereal look. Despite her resolve to hate everything about this place, a soft gasp escaped her mouth.

Her father smiled at her amazed expression. "Beautiful, isn't it? As a child, I used to have the same expression of awe that you have. I used to love coming here. And, you will find that the inhabitants of the house are as beautiful and warm as the house itself."

Groaning mentally at her father's efforts to soften her towards the meeting, she gave him a stony look. "We shall see about that!"

Her father immediately frowned. "Kagome! I told you not to speak in English. It will be very rude if you speak in English and they don't understand you. It will be simpler and politer to just speak in Japanese. You understand me?"

Kagome nodded despondently. "Hai!"

He touched her chin. "Thank you! And, you don't have to look as if you're being marched to the guillotine. Smile, okay?"

Kagome made at face behind her father's back, earning her a sharp nudge from her mother. Sighing, she turned her eyes towards the approaching building.

Within seconds, they were in front of the courtyard, where a pair of the most beautiful people Kagome had ever seen awaited them. Feeling suddenly bashful at meeting such a beautiful couple, Kagome straightened her shirt, and smoothed her skirt. As she stepped out of the car, Kenta made the introductions. "Kaigaishii, this is my wife, Aiko, and my daughter, Kagome. And this, my dears, is my good friend Kaigaishii Taisho, and his mate Izayoi."

Kagome raised wondrous eyes to the somber male. He had long silver hair, deep golden eyes and markings on his face. One look at his face, and she immediately knew. "Youkai!"

Kenta gasped at the rude words, but Kaigaishii smiled. "That is correct! I am inuyoukai. Welcome to the house of the Inu."

Kagome lowered her eyes, knowing she had committed a serious faux pas. Still she was pleasantly surprised that the inuyoukai had mated with a human woman. Though her knowledge of youkai mating practices was dim at the best, she knew that many demons abhorred mating with humans. She was extremely glad, then, that the youkai would understand her engagement with Kouga. With a lighter heart, she followed the others into the house.

What from outside had looked regal, from inside looked rustic and ancient. To her untrained eyes, the rare artifacts and historical furniture looked old, dilapidated and definitely not stylish. She wrinkled her nose at the centuries old carvings and paintings, finding them lackluster and not modern enough. And, as she turned the corner, she froze at she caught sight of the most exquisite creature she had ever laid eyes on.

He was tall, with the trademark silver hair and deep golden eyes that marked him as Kaigaishii's son. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes across his cheeks. His bearing was regal and he was dressed in a pristine white yukata.

"Kagome! Come here!" Her father's voice jolted her out of her trance, and she moved towards the adults, her steps confident. Her father twinkled at her. "This is Kaigaishii's son, Sesshomaru. He's the one I told you about."

Kagome panicked. This could not be happening. She knew, down to her very marrow, that the motionless youkai was just the kind of perfection that her father had been searching for. She knew that she could not depend on him rejecting the match, like he had the others, and that unless she found something extremely damaging about the younger youkai, she would be hitched to him. Trying to hide the turmoil off her face, she wracked her brain in an effort to find a way out. And, then the Kami took pity on her.

"Higurashi-sama, you do me great honour, but unfortunately I must decline." Every eye snapped to Sesshomaru's grave face, as he continued. "I am deeply sorry, but I was unaware she was human."

His parents grew red-faced, and everyone started talking at the same time, trying to make sense of this new development. Kagome felt a spark of indignation at the youkai's cool words. '_How dare he reject me, Kagome Higurashi? And, just because I am human? Doesn't he know that there are people back home who would have died to be in his place? How dare he-'_ Then she realized the absurdity of her thoughts and smiled. Her prayers had been answered, and she had got just what she had wanted. _'Kouga!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

After the furore had died down, and the women had retired for some rest, Kenta and Kaigaishii retired to the study for some serious discussions and even more serious drinking.

The youkai was the first to speak. "I apologise, Kenta! I have dishonoured you and your daughter. Please forgive me."

Kenta sighed. "No, my friend. Do not apologise for something that is not your fault. If your son had not declined the match, then my daughter would have done it. I guess it was not mean to be. I guess I will have to accept her choice, ridiculous as it is."

Kaigaishii took a sip of the blood-red brew and nodded. "Seems like we have no choice! I had really hoped that Sesshomaru would forget about his little prejudice against humans, but unfortunately he is as firm in his resolve as before. He refuses to marry humans, and youkai lower than him. Being what he is, where am I supposed to get a female youkai that matches his rank? Am I destined to see neither of my sons mated?"

Kenta lowered his glass in contemplation. "Yes, that's right. You have another son, right? Where is he?"

The youkai looked uncomfortable, as he whispered. "Yes, I have another son, Inuyasha. He is hanyou." Seeing no sign of revulsion or shock on his friend's face, he cocked his head to one side. "That fact does not disturb you?"

Kenta shrugged. "You are a youkai mated to a human. Obviously, your offspring would be hanyou. Why would that disturb me?"

A look of relief passed on the youkai's face. "Kami, I am happy to hear that. Inuyasha has not had an easy time dealing with prejudices from both humans and youkai. He is hated for being a mixed-breed, and even though we have tried to protect him, he has been hurt severly for being what he is. Undoubtedly, knowing that humans were visiting, he has made himself scarce. If I know him, he will be in the forest."

Kenta looked into his glass, his mind churning over the various possibilities. _'Inuyasha.'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Inuyasha ran, his hanyou speed making him a red blur against the green foliage. He ran till his muscles ached, and then he ran some more, until he collapsed at the base of a tree. He looked at the bright sky, and growled his frustration. He knew that Sesshomaru's potential mate was visiting them today, and the knowledge was cutting him like a knife. He knew that despite the kindness that he had been shown by most around the estate, he was an outcast, a freak of nature. Someone who deserved nothing more than revulsion, ridicule and hate. It was because of this that he knew that he was destined to be alone. No one, human or demon, would want to mate with him. If he could manage to convince another hanyou to mate with him, it was another matter, but seemed unlikely. His only childhood friend and occasional fuck-buddy, Shiori, a bat hanyou, was someone he had thought he would end up mating, but she had recently left him to marry a human. Inuyasha had been sorry to see her go, but happy that she had found something he never would.

He snorted, and then got up, not wanting to become all sentimental. He knew better than returning to the house, not wanting to upset the guests. He would never forgive himself, if he jeopardized Sesshomaru's mating chances. Despite the difference in their temperance, species and behaviour, the two brothers were on reasonably good terms. It had not been so in the past, but overtime the situation had improved.

He made his way to the lake at the edge of their property, when an intoxicating scent hit his nose, refreshing each cell in his body and drugging his senses. He could make out that it was a human female, but knew that it was a scent that he had never encountered before. Curious as to the identity of the scent-owner and determined to discover it, but not wanting to scare her away, he took to the trees. He had traveled only a few trees away, when he saw her. She was leaning against a tree that lay on the very edge of their property, in the shadow of the boundary wall. She had a book in her hand, and was wearing a short green skirt and a white shirt. Stealthily, he made his way to the tree under which she was sitting, inhaling her wonderful scent, and trying to see her features. He cocked his head and leaned lower from the branch to catch a better glimpse of her, when his sweaty grip on the branch slipped, and he fell.

Desperate to avoid falling on her, he reached his hand out to stop his fall. His flailing hand came in contact with something, and Inuyasha held onto it. It was only when a searing pain went through his palm, did he realize that he had impaled his hand on one of the spikes atop the boundary wall. Despite the immense pain, not a whimper emerged from his mouth, as he looked below him to ensure that the girl was undisturbed. Grateful that she seemed to be unaware of him, he climbed the wall, removed his hand from the spike and then leapt back to the branch from where he had fallen. He began licking his wound, his eyes trained on the girl below him.

He knew he should leave, but her scent was so powerful that he could make himself move from the branch. And, then it happened. So intent was he on the girl, that he didn't see a drop of his blood fall from his wounded hand. The first that he knew of it was when he saw the crimson drop mar her pristine white shirt. And, then she looked up.

Inuyasha looked into deep blue-coloured eyes, and felt the world spin. And then he was falling.

xxXxx

Kagome was so glad that things had all worked out so beautifully, that she couldn't bear to be cooped up any longer. She had sneaked out of the house for a quiet read, and had traveled one of the paths to the lake. The fierce sun had made her regret her decision, until she spied a tree that was leaning against the boundary wall, and made for a wonderfully shady resting place.

She had sat down, soaking in the wild beauty of nature, and begun reading her book. A few minutes later, she felt a drop of liquid fall on her shirt. She had started at discovering that it was blood, and not rain, as she had expected. She had looked up to see eyes like twin suns set in a pale face, and then the mysterious bleeder was falling towards her.

As she tried to scramble up, he fell between her feet. Immediately, she felt for his pulse. She had just about touched him, when he sat up, giving her a proper look at his face. He had the Taisho eyes and hair, but no markings, and cute little puppy ears atop his head. Knowing that he was a member of the family, and no intruder, she gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Inuyasha stared at her in a daze. '_Kami, but she is beautiful!'_ Noticing the look on her face, he flushed. "Yes, thank you! And it's just a scratch." He raised his hand so that she could see that his wound was already healing. He saw her nod and relax. Then her eyes flicked to his ears, and he cringed, knowing that she would realize what he was and would abuse him.

So, it was a surprise when she gave him a smile. "Can I touch them?"

He would have declined anyone else, but for some reason her request did not offend him as much as he thought it would. He gave a shrug, and inclined his head towards her. Hesitantly, she moved her hand to his head and softly caressed the furry appendages, causing him to begin purring. The gentle caresses on his head prompted quite another reaction at his other end, and his eyes widened in dismay. He gulped and pulled away from her, clearing his throat. "I am Inuyasha Taisho."

She smiled and stood up, a slight flush on her face. "Kagome Higurashi."

He gave her a proper bow. "Pleasure meeting you! I haven't seen you around here."

She fell in step with him as he moved towards the house. "Yes, I am visiting Japan with my family. My father is friends with Taisho-sama, and-"

Unexplained jealousy bit at Inuyasha, as he growled out. "You are the one who came to see Sesshomaru! Kami!"

Her brow furrowed at his vehement tone. "Yes, but it seems that he thinks he is too good for me. He rejected me."

He looked shocked, and shook his head, muttering beneath his breath. Kagome was not sure but she thought she heard him call Sesshomaru 'an ignorant baka who had less sense than a mule.'A smile spilt her face at the words.

Inuyasha gave her a piercing look at her relaxed attitude. "You didn't mind him rejecting you, did you?" When she shook her head in negation, he felt better. It was rare that women did not go ga-ga over his brother, and the fact that this amazing girl was one of the rarities, made him very happy. Cautiously, he decided to broach a topic that he knew he should avoid. "How come you're being so nice to me? Doesn't it matter to you that I am hanyou?" He shrank back a bit at the anger his words invoked in her eyes, and regretted reminding her of what he was.

"Don't be silly! That is the most absurd thing I have heard. Why would I mind you being hanyou? How does such an inconsequential thing matter, anyway?" She shook her head. "I do not judge people on the basis of what they are, but rather on who they are. Youkai, human, hanyou – it makes no difference, since it is the person who matters."

He looked at her in wonder. No other girl had ever called his being a mixed-breed as inconsequential. The fact that she had not been repulsed by him, that she had not considered him to be less than her, filled him with elation. He felt his chest tighten with a strange emotion. Gratitude made him want to kiss her, and thank her for her acceptance. Instead, he nodded, his throat too clogged for him to say anything.

Both of them walked into the house in silence, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that had watched their progress with interest. 

xxXxx

Inuyasha stared at the closed doors in trepidation. His father's missive had mentioned that he was required for certain important discussions. And, the fact that he could smell a strange human male's scent alongside that of his father's, from the room, told him that Kagome's father was also to be part of the discussions. He knew that there was only one reason why such a scenario was possible. And that scenario involved him being threatened to stay away from Kagome.

He leant his head against cool wood as he thought over the afternoon. He had spent most of the time with Kagome, showing her around the estate and the surrounding sights. For the first time in his life, he had felt normal and all of it could be attributed to the beautiful girl's acceptance. Even the dirty looks given to him by some of the other humans and youkai had not dampened his spirits. And, if now, he was asked to stay away from her, he would be terribly unhappy. Gritting his fangs at the thought, he barged through the doors, and bowed to the other males.

Kenta appraised the young hanyou in front of him with a cautious eye. He was good looking and rather resembled his elder brother. But, whereas Sesshomaru had cold confidence and arrogance on his face, Inuyasha's face shined with a softer vulnerability. Despite being dressed in a rather worn red ensemble, the hanyou looked dignified and a force to be reckoned with. And, if his eyes were anything to go by, he also had a stubborn streak a mile wide in him.

Kaigaishii was looking thoughtfully at his son. "Inuyasha, as you must have guessed, this is Kenta Higurashi. I take it that you have already met Kagome."

The hanyou stiffened slightly at the words, but nodded defiantly. "Yes, father. I met her in the woods."

The two older men exchanged looks and then Kenta spoke. "Inuyasha, I hope my daughter did not misbehave due to your being hanyou."

For some reason, the words angered the hanyou, and he set about to defend her. "No, Higurashi-sama. She was most courteous. Infact, I have never met anyone who was as chilled out. She actually told me that my being a hanyou does not matter to her, that it was an inconsequential thing. Have no fears on that account. She was better behaved than many others I can name." He immediately flushed as he saw the men stare at him with matching smiles.

Kaigaishii spoke softly, "You like her, son?"

Inuyasha looked at Kenta nervously, and then shrugged. "What is there not to like. She is a wonderful person, who actually treats me like another person rather than a lower being. She is compassionate and sweet-natured. She is beautiful, humourous and strong, with the temper of a she-devil. Yes, father, I do like her." He started as Kenta threw his hands in the air, crowing with happiness.

Kaigaishii frowned at his friend's undignified display, and then asked his son gently. "Inuyasha, I am going to ask you the most important question of your entire life." Seeing his son's undivided attention on him, he continued. "Is Kagome your mate?"

Inuyasha gaped. He looked lost as his brain tried to make sense of the question. _'Mate? Kagome?' _He sank to his haunches, trying to work the issue in his mind. He looked at his waiting father. "To tell you the truth, I have never thought about a mate, really. It was always like a distant dream that I knew would never get fulfilled." He closed his eyes. "Even before I met Kagome, I was captivated by her scent. I impaled my hand on a spike in a bid to catch sight of her face. And, even then, my first thought was not to disturb her. I felt jealous when I heard that she was Sesshomaru's prospective mate, and a disturbing happiness when I learnt that she had been rejected by that pompous ass. But, despite spending the entire afternoon, I did not once, think of her as anything more than a friend." He waited a beat, his eyes squeezed shut. Then, his eyes flew open, as he stared into the distance with unseeing eyes. "But, now, as I think about it, I realize that it does not matter what I think for I would never want her to get shackled to someone like me. She deserves much better."

Both males made sounds of exasperation. Kenta leapt to his feet. "Kami, it is a simple concept. As far as I know youkai mating habits, the inner beast of each youkai chooses a female as their mate, and remains faithful to only that female to the exclusion of all others. Has your inner beast chosen my daughter? Yes, or no?"

When Inuyasha did not speak, his father moved to him and placed a hand on his head. "Inu, tell me the truth. Do not worry about anything. I just want you to tell me whether Kagome is the one. Tomorrow, she will be gone forever, and if she has been chosen as your mate, so will your chance at happiness."

A small sob escaped the hanyou at the thought of her leaving him. "Yes, Kami, yes!"

Kaigaishii looked at Kenta who gave him an excited look. "Looks like we have a mating to arrange."

Inuyasha was on his feet within a trice. "No! Despite what my inner beast says, she is not the one for me. I cannot do this to her."

Kenta smiled at him. "Don't worry. I will speak to her and know her heart. Nothing would be done without her consent. I promise you that."

Inuyasha collapsed onto a chair, a dazed expression on his face. "I can't believe it! Kagome…my mate!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome was strolling in the garden, when a hand shot out from behind a shrub and pulled her. A shriek arose in her throat, and she made to scream, when she realized just who was holding her. "Dad! You scared me!"

Kenta looked around him. Satisfied that there was no one in their vicinity, he spoke "Are you enjoying yourself, Kagome?"

She nodded and launched into a highly descriptive recounting of her activities, when he interrupted her. "Good, good! And, what about the people here? Are they nice to you?"

She gave him a funny look, wondering what he was trying to get at. "Yes, they are all nice."

Kenta gave her a vague look, and spoke carelessly. "Good! By the way, I hope that hanyou filth is not troubling you. I can ask Kaigaishii to keep him out of your way, if you want."

He got the reaction he was hoping for. Kagome's eyes blazed blue fire, as she blasted her father. "Dad, I am surprised at your attitude. How can you discriminate against poor Inuyasha, just because he is hanyou? He has been perfectly courteous and friendly to me, and I have enjoyed his company. Why would you think that he has been troubling me? At least, he is much better than Mr Pillar-of-Ice, who you would have had me marry." She narrowed her eyes at the broad smile on his face. "What?"

"How sweet! You like him, don't you?"

A spot of colour appeared on her face at the words, but she batted it away. "Of course, not!"

All smiles disappeared off his face. "Well, you have until tomorrow morning to get to like him, because you're going to mate him tomorrow!"

All colour disappeared off her face, as she stared at her father's stony countenance. "What the…You can't do this!"

He shook his head and clutched her arm. "Do not test my patience! I have decided and my decision is final. Inuyasha is a good man and I know he will keep you well. So, prepare yourself, Kagome. I hope you will not shame me!" He moved away from the gardens, leaving a trembling Kagome to sink to her knees.

It was her mother who found her sometime later. She kissed her daughter, and tried to cajole her. "Come, Kagome, it is not as bad as you think. I have met Inuyasha, and he is a wonderful boy. You could do much worse for a husband."

Kagome looked at her defiantly. "Could do worse? What could be worse than this? He is a rustic! A hakama wearing, Japanese speaking local, who most probably is illiterate and I bet has never even traveled to Tokyo, let alone the States! I am a modern, educated, working woman with a global outlook. How will he understand my life? How can we match?"

Aiko smiled. "Yes, he is a little rough around the edges. But, what is important is that he loves you and has chosen you to be his mate. And, if you take the opinion of someone wiser than you, it is always better to marry someone who loves you more than you love him. As for the other things, they are not that important and I am sure that you can smoothen them out."

"Mom! Do not tell me that you are backing dad in his foolish endeavour!"

A thoughtful look entered Aiko's eyes. "No, Kagome. I think it is a most intelligent decision. And, yes, I do support him, for this is best for you. You will see in the long run!" She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and then left, leaving behind a miserable Kagome.

Not one to accept things with ease, Kagome decided to depend on herself to find a solution to her problem. She flipped her phone open, and quickly dialed a number she was most familiar with.

5000 miles away, a groggy male sat up in his bed, as his phone rang insistently. Yawning and cursing, he located the offending machine, and spoke angrily. "Yo, its close to two a.m, dammit! Who the fuck is this?"

Kagome rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, Miroku, to wake you up but I need you."

The man sounded terribly awake as he said slowly, "Kagome, I'm flattered. But despite our fooling around, I thought you knew that I think of you as a sister-"

"Shut up, Miro! I didn't mean that. I need your help! I am caught in a jam and everything is going to hell in a handbasket."

There was no hesitation in the man's voice as he snapped out. "Whatever you need, Kagome, just name it."

Glancing about her furtively, she whispered. "I need money – two thousand should cover it."

Miroku nodded. "I'll wire it to you first thing in the morning. But, what's happening, Kaggie. Why do you need that kind of money?"

Ten minutes later, a somber Miroku was upto speed with the latest developments in Kagome's life. "I see! So, what are you planning to do?"

Her fierce whisper came to him over the airwaves. "I'm running away. I will buy a ticket, and then catch a flight before they know I am gone. With luck, I'll be airborne before they catch on."

Miroku groaned at her foolishness, "No, Kagome! Don't even think about this. You forget that you are not in the U.S, but in Japan. And, then on top of it you are dealing with youkai. Who know what kind of barbaric practices they may employ to get you back. They may even get the flight to return to the airport even after takeoff. What are you going to do then? And, since honour is such a big deal in Japan, these youkai might take your running away, a slur on their honour and may harm you because of this."

Kagome gave an uncertain laugh. "Come on, Mirkou, nothing like this is going to happen. It's all so melodramatic and over-the-top."

"Are you sure, Kagome. Can you be absolutely certain that you would be able to escape their clutches that easily?"

His quiet voice gave her the creeps, and she shivered lightly. "Then what do you want me to do? Should I just accept my fate and become the mate of a total stranger? A mating that I will be forced into for all eternity since it cannot be reversed by any divorce, anywhere!"

Miroku shushed her. "Why fear, when Miroku is here. Now listen to me carefully and do exactly as I tell you. Follow my instructions and all shall be well. Now, this is what you have to do…"

A small smile appeared on Kagome's face as she heard her friend's ingenious plan. It was with a much lighter heart that she closed the phone, a few minutes later. _'Miroku, you devil! Such a plan could come only from your mind.'_

Giggling to herself, she quickly made her way to the house, ready to put the plan into action.

TBC…

A/N: The next chapter will tell us exactly what Miroku's plan was and we'll see whether it was successful or not. It should be out by first week of July.

On an aside, voting is on for MediaMiner's Third Annual Maximum Challenge Fan Fiction Contest People's Choice Voting: Best of the Rest, People's Choice. Some very good fics are there to be judged, so do give it one look and support your favourite authors and stories.


	4. On The Offensive

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome's father forcibly gets her married to Inuyasha, but she is only interested in the delectable Kouga. When Inuyasha realizes that she considers their marriage invalid, he is shattered. Would he be able to convince his wife that he is the one for her?

A/N: This fic does not intend to disrespect Americans or Japanese! Please do not flame me for this!

R&R please!

**Please NOTE: All underlined dialogue is in Japanese and the rest is in English.**

**Ohayo San Francisco**

**Chapter 4 – **

**On The Offensive**

She smiled at her reflection. She was going to war and inspected herself as critically as any general would inspect his troops. For her body was the strongest weapon she had at her disposal to shock and awe her opponents. Her sleeve-less, low-cut dress hugged her curves like second-skin, flitting on the fine line between propriety and vulgarity. Her make-up drew attention to the fact that she was an empowered woman on the prowl without screaming slut. All in all, she looked stunning and yet innocent, the perfect paradox.

A flutter of last-minute nerves unsettled her for a few moments. A few deep breaths later she was ready to put her plan in action.

She stuck her head out of her room and finding the hallway empty moved silently towards the main wing of the house. Her Zori sandals were perfect for the clandestine movement as they made hardly a whisper of noise on the gleaming wooden floors. Having reconnoitered her destination earlier, she knew where she had to go. In the early morning light, the hallways looked menacing and spooky, but Kagome knew that there was no time to be wasted. If she messed this up, she would be forced to marry Inuyasha in a few hours from now.

A stubborn light entered her eyes. "Not if I can help it!"

Arriving at an intricately carved door depicting a large Inu running against the wind, she paused. A deep breath later, a saucy smile appeared on her face. She fluffed her open hair, straightened her shoulders and pulled her dress down a bit to show more cleavage. Then she slid the door open and entered the room.

The room stunned her. Whatever she had expected, this was not it. Done up in crimson and black, the spacious room took her breath away with its sheer opulence. Kagome marveled at how Izayoi had decorated the room in such a loud colour and still managed to make it look rich and classy. For surely the occupant of the room could not have such aesthetic sense in him.

She walked in, admiring the room and reviewing it with her professional eye, almost forgetting her reason for breaking into the room. Each painting, engraving and carving was evaluated and appreciated by her, even as she noted the many modern conveniences scattered among the artifacts.

And, then she froze. If the room had fascinated her, the occupant of the large bed in the corner of the L-shaped room entranced her. Silver, long hair fanned against the black satin sheets like streams of moonlight piercing a dark night. From among the silver strands, arose a porcelain face contrasting with the dark sheets and the vibrant red clothes. Sleep softened the features of the occupant, his black eyelashes and eyebrows providing the only spot of colour on his face. A single fang poked out from his mouth. The entire tableau had her staring. Just for one moment she wished she had her camera with her, for this was a shot to die for. She imagined dozens of women drooling over the picture if it were to appear in Maya. The editor in her took over and she began taking mental notes of the details, adding elements in her mind that would enhance the already ethereal effect. And then she froze again, when his golden eyes snapped open to look straight at her. Her voice betraying none of her nervousness, she greeted him casually. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

A cute smirk appeared on his sleepy face. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh. And then he was of the bed like a shot, disbelief etched on his face. "What...How...What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come to my room."

His irritated hiss nearly caused her to smile. Controlling her expressions, she moved closer to him. She trailed her finger down his cheek, an innocent expression on her face. "Oh, come on. We're going to be married in a few hours. I didn't want to waste any time." She watched in satisfaction as he gulped, his irritation replaced by confusion. She continued huskily. "To know you better, I mean. I want you to understand the kind of person I am so that you are not...um...shocked or surprised later."

Inuyasha had regained some of his colour. "Yeah, that is a good idea but surely it could have waited for a more reasonable hour. Your being in my room before marriage is highly unorthodox. If someone saw us, there would be quite a scandal."

_'Just the reaction I was expecting. Miroku was right, he is a typical Japanese male, straight-laced and uptight. So wrapped up in honour and propriety that he ignores the significance of the fact that I'm in his room.'_ Kagome leaned into him a little, noting how hard he tried to keep his gaze on her face. "This is unorthodox? This is nothing. I've done things that would make this look like child's play. And besides, as you might already know, scandal is almost my middle name."

He stared at her. "Um..I...what?"

Doing a mental victory dance, she placed her index finger on her lower lip. "You didn't know? They haven't told you about my past?"

The hanyou turned away slightly, a frown on his face. "I don't know what you are talking about."

She shrugged, causing interesting things to happen to her tight dress. Fluttering her eyelashes, she began lying through her teeth. "Well, the chronic drinking, late-night partying and gambling is alright. I mean it's not like that is going to get me in to serious trouble. And, besides those are deemed normal for a person in my position. Even my having had many lovers is not a major issue and should hardly be a surprise, though I suppose I would have to break -up with my current boy-toy... or perhaps I'll keep him as a side-dish." She swept her eyes over his profile but it could have been carved from granite for all the expression on his face. Disappointed for she had no idea what was going through his mind, she continued. "But, surely, they should have told you about my stint in prison. Though to clarify, I was only 'borrowing' that ring from that flashy display counter. I would have returned it...eventually. Putting me in the slammer was so unfair. So what if it was a solid 2 carat diamond ring. It wasn't doing anyone any good just lying there. But people didn't understand my motives and put me in Juvie for that trifling thing."

She was surprised that at the lack of emotion on Inuyasha's face. There was no violent eruptions that she was a thief and a slut, no accusations of being duped into marrying defective goods, no screams that she was a slur on his honour and that he refused to marry her... there was nothing like what Mirkou had said would happen. For any of those contingencies she was prepared but she was not prepared for this silent staring at the far end of the room.

So she decided to prod him a bit. Giving him a wide smile, she touched his arm. "I am so glad that you re taking this so well. I am sure that once we are married, I'll settle down somewhat."

Inuyasha turned to her, a somber look of finality on his face, and Kagome's heart sped up, sure that he would say the fateful words that she had been anticipating. _'Say it! Say it, Inuyasha and set me free!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

Inuyasha was in a quandary. When he had opened his eyes to see an angel in front of him, he had been sure that he was dreaming. It was only when her scent hit his nose that he realised that she was no dream. It amazed him that she had thrown propriety to the four winds and had stolen into his room. Amazed, and not a little turned on.

Still, he had made the right noises and put up the expected token protest at her presence. After all, it would not have done for his fiancé to think that he was a hentai. That her standing in his room in that slip of a dress was playing havoc with his senses. That in the early hours of dawn, her face shone like a beacon of light and made his fingers itch to touch her. She looked like perfection come to life and he tried not to stare at her too much. He was sure if she looked into his eyes, she would see the truth printed there and so tried to avoid her gaze.

And then, his angel had started speaking and the illusion had come crashing down. With her every word, disappointment and cynicism grew in him. He would not have believed that her innocent face hid such a troubled past had she not confessed her shortcomings herself. She did not look like a wastrel, a dissolute, wanton thief...and neither did she smell like one. Her words did not reconcile with what his senses told him and that made him cautious. Despite finding the truth about her, he still could not find it in him to push her away. Any other human or demon with one shred of honour, with even an iota of respect would have. But he could not. Something about her pulled him to her like a magnet attracted iron nails.

He looked away from her eager face, asking his youkai the fateful question. _'Are you sure she is the one?'_

A firm _'Yes!' _from his elemental side sealed his fate. He nodded making up his mind, but his inner beast was not finished. _'I was not sure at first. And even when I realsied who she was to us, I was not sure that you would listen to me. But now...Yes, she is the one for us. If not her, then we will have no other...ever.'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He did not want to consider what he would have done if his youkai had replied in the negative for that would have put him in the midst of a sticky situation. But his youkai's strong warning had taken the decision out of his hands, and he sighed. "Kagome..I…" The anticipation in her face almost made him smile.

Clearing his throat, he tried again. "It doesn't matter. Your past is of no concern to me...only our future matters." He noted her shocked expression and elaborated. "So, you like to gamble and party. That is perfectly fine with me. Even though I am not the most social creature around, there is no reason why you have to be cooped up or give up your lifestyle because of me. As for the drinking, it would mean that during the San-San-Kudo we can use real sake instead of the watered-down version. If you are well acquainted with alcohol then surely you will be able to handle our potent sake." As she continued to stare, his eyes burned momentarily with repressed emotion though his voice remained quiet. "I am not very happy about your many lovers, though I do not grudge them for I have had women in my past too. And, once we are mated you will never feel the need to look at another, that I can promise you. As for the other thing, I will ensure that you never have the urge to steal again. I will endeavor to fulfill your every want, wish and desire, so that you are never left wanting."

Tears appeared in her eyes at his quiet words. She could not make up her mind whether the tears were for the ruination of her plan or due to the touching words. Words that hid a wealth of emotion in their quietness and that silently supported her in the face of her character flaws. Words that warmed her and yet left her queasy. Immediately she balked at the treacherous thoughts. _'Don't be silly! It is because my plan has failed. Not because of what he said. It was sweet how he supported me...but no, they cannot sway me from my resolve.'_

He smiled at her gently, and Kagome felt the first rush of panic kick in. She needed to put an end to the proposed mating! The ever-resourceful and cunning Miroku had given her back-up plans and she shifted through them to find the most effective one. One of the most direct ways to call off the mating was to insult Inuyasha and demean his being hanyou. That would force him to call off the mating for he and his family would despise her. But as much she wanted to escape the mating, she did not have the heart to go through with that idea. Having spent time with the gentle hanyou, she knew that he was most sensitive about what he was. She couldn't cruelly jeer his existence, hurting him grievously in the process. Despite her predicament, she liked the hanyou. She would not become a heartless bitch, even to secure her freedom. A small part of her sneered that the means always justified the ends, but she ignored the mutterings.

The feel of his finger tracing the path of a lone tear across her cheek brought her out of her thoughts. She started at the gentleness on the hanyou's face. He seemed troubled, his eyes stuck on the wet trail on her cheek as he muttered. "Don't cry, Kagome. It will all get better."

Emotion clogged her throat. She wanted to scream at the situation she found herself in. He was being sweet to her and she...Nodding abruptly, she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving a dumbfounded hanyou behind her.

Outside his door, she leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. _'So, that did not work out too well._' She shook her head, wondering why she had felt so strange with Inuyasha. He had not raised his voice, his hand or even his eyebrow...and yet she had felt intimidated, scared. Not that he would hurt her...but because he was dangerous. She remembered his peaceful profile as he slept and nearly shivered._ 'Oh, yes. He's dangerous all right.'_

Hearing sounds that indicated the household was waking up, she hurried back to her room to regroup and think out her next plan of action. For despite how nice Inuyasha had been, she still did not wish to marry him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Two hours later, Kagome had decided on her second plan. Miroku had given her the ideas but she still needed information to execute it properly. She pleaded fatigue to avoid going down for breakfast, and was relieved when she was excused. A surprisingly friendly maid, brought her breakfast up to her room. With a little prompting, the maid, who was called Mai, had opened up, regaling Kagome with anecdotes about Inuyasha and the troubled life that he had led.

That was the last thing that Kagome wanted to hear and she deftly moved the conversation to the other members of the family specially Sesshomaru. Mai was confused at Kagome's interest in the other brother but answered her questions to the best of her ability. Getting the information she wanted from the woman, she dismissed Mai who gave her a disapproving look before disappearing.

According to Mai, Sesshomaru preferred to take his meals in his room whenever humans were invited over to the house. She had not revealed why Sesshomaru was uncomfortable with humans, given that his step-mother, Izayoi was one. Kagome hoped that that little prejudice would not come in the way of her plans. But as the maid had assured her that the brothers were rather close, she knew that the chances of her plan backfiring were slim.

Stealthily, she once again made her way to the main wing of the house. Though she knew that all the other members of the family were in the dining room, she was still nervous and jumpy as she passed Inuyasha's room. A few feet away stood another carved door that depicted a fierce Inu bristling at some unseen threat. She paused at the sudden dread that filed her. _'I hope the carving doesn't depict the temperament of the person inside.'_ She placed a hand on the cool wood and the Inu seemed to silently snarl at the intrusion, his glaring eye making her squirm.

A nervous chuckle escaped her. Pushing her fancies away, she knocked on the door. She knew that barging into the Inuyoukai's room was not a good idea. A low growl answered her and taking that for permission, she slid the door open and walked in. Once again she was stunned. The entire room was done up in pristine white with gold and blue trimmings. The effect was exotic and rather classy. Immediately, the thought popped into her mind, that the room matched the persona of its occupant. It was cool, impersonal and extremely regal.

She had barely taken a few steps into the room when she spotted him. Reclining on a low lounge chair upholstered in the softest white leather, Sesshomaru was poring over a thick file. She was sure that he was aware of her presence, for the slightest hint of displeasure tightened his eyes before disappearing. Very deliberately, he looked at her over the top of the file, his expressions unreadable. "Can I help you?"

The low, flat tone nearly set her running back to her room. Pasting a smile, she moved closer to him. His eyebrow twitched as she reached him. He placed the file on the lounge chair and stood up.

Deliberately, Kagome let her gaze travel up from his elegant boots to slowly meet his piercing eyes. Her smile widened even as her heart quaked. "I just thought we should get to know each other better. Now that we are going to have such an...intimate relationship." The youkai stared at her in silence, his impassive face giving nothing away. Her voice became husky. "You know, it's a pity that you don't want a human mate. I think I would have liked being your mate."

Sesshomaru's head cocked ever so slightly to one side. Though his face was impassive as before, the gesture told Kagome that he was confused by her forwardness. Now that she had gotten through to the icy youkai, she had to tread carefully. Miroku had stressed that she had to seem forward but not enough for him to take up her offer. And, that is what she set off to do.

Batting her eyelashes, she moved closer, till they were almost touching. "But perhaps this is better. Getting the benefits without the responsibilities..." Giving him the most seductive look she could manage, she trailed one finger down his cheek. She bit back a smile when he flinched and stepped back. She knew that within moments he would raise a hue and cry about her proposition. _'And, Inuyasha would have to cancel this bloody mating. After all, he can't marry a girl who desires her fiancé's brother. This will be perfect!'_

She was surprised then when the youkai gave her a sympathetic smile. "Kagome-san, I apologise for this misunderstanding."

She blinked twice, her mouth agape. _'No! No! He shouldn't be apologising! He should be screaming and shouting, and telling everyone how he would not allow his brother to mate a characterless girl. Just why is he looking at me with pity?'_ Confusion lined her voice as she whispered. "I...Please don't apologise. I-"

"No! This is my fault. I should have known that you would not resist this Sesshomaru, specially since you had expected to be my mate. Obviously, my brilliant persona and my extreme beauty has clouded your sense of propriety. I have that effect on others, specially on naive humans."

Kagome stared at him. _'Of all the conceited, vain, egoistical, nymphic creatures, he surely takes the cake.'_ She lowered her eyes respectfully, though her mind raced to find a way to turn the situation around.

His voice softened slightly. "You've grown pale! Perhaps you fear the outcome of this foolishness?" She opened her mouth to reply but he broke in before she could utter a word. "Don't! This is not the first time a human has lost her head over me and I'm sure it won't be the last time. From your scent I know that you did not really mean what you said. So, I will keep this between us. No one else needs to know of this."

She nodded and stepped back. Hesitantly, she met his gaze. "Don't you think that I am unworthy of your brother?"

The Inuyoukai's eyes sharpened. "No. Like I told you, I know you did not mean those things. The only other reason I can think of you saying those things is if you did not want to marry him, but I know that is not the case, since you have agreed to his suit." He paused but she could not find the courage to refute his claim. A reflective note entered his voice. "Yes, I think you are well matched for him."

With her plan crumbling around the youkai's feet and her nerves faltering under his scrutiny, she decided to throw in the towel. Still not looking at his face, she gave him a shallow bow. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

She turned and almost fled. If she had looked back, she would have caught him staring at her with a strange expression and muttering, "Indeed, extremely well-matched!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Interesting book?" 

Inuyasha started at the sudden voice, the thick book almost falling from his hand. Glaring at Sesshomaru, he snarled. "Yes. Got a problem?"

Much too mildly, the youkai sat down across the table. "Hmm, no wonder! You have been staring at the same page for the past 15 minutes."

The hanyou's cheeks filled with colour. "Yeah, so what?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. "Nothing. But perhaps it would be easier to read, if the book was held the right way."

Inuyasha looked at the book, mortified to see that it was upside down. He stared at the book as if it had betrayed him and then slammed it down on the table. "Fuck!"

An eloquent eyebrow raise on a placid face was the only indication of the youkai's curiosity. The softest murmur escaped his perfect lips. "Problems, puppy?"

It was a measure of the hanyou's distraction that he barely blinked at the insult. He shook his head, but then seemed to crack. "Sesshomaru, how does one recognise his mate?"

The youkai stiffened slightly. "Your youkai tells you, of course. Is Kagome not your mate?"

Misery lined the hanyou's voice. "My youkai insists she is. But...but I know next to nothing about her. What if the voice is wrong? What if she turns out to be a horrible hoyden, a heartless harridan or a moody monster...I'll be bound to her forever. How can I trust this voice to make the right choice?"

The youkai's gaze could have melted iron as he stared at the hanyou. Remembering the brave fool who had stormed his room attempting to play a seductress, he chose his words carefully. "Has Kagome indicated that she...is unwilling to this union?"

Surprise flashed across the hanyou's face. "No! In fact she came to me and told me all about her past. She said she wanted me to know the kind of person she is so that there was no confusion or surprise later. It must have been hard for her to bare her shortcomings to me, but she was very open about it. She did not hide anything at all."

Speculation rife in gaze, the youkai murmured. "Did she now? I see!" There was something quite fishy about Kagome's action but the usually astute youkai could not put his finger on it. He knew that contrary to what the naïve youth thought, Kagome was not the most enthusiastic of brides. And, that could pose problems for Inuyasha. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru found himself in a quandary that he could not solve. He could not make up his mind whether to reveal his suspicions about Kagome to Inuyasha and not only break his heart but destroy his chance of gaining a mate or to turn a blind eye to the girl's escapades thereby ensuring Inuyasha's long term happiness. For he knew, thanks to the famed inuyoukai intuition that seemed strongest in him, that Kagome would be good for the young hanyou.

Reaching a decision, Sesshomaru relaxed. "Baka! Obviously you never paid any attention to father's lessons on the Inuyoukai way."

Inuyasha pouted ever-so-slightly, a defensive note in his voice. "Never did expect to mate. I always thought I would be alone, so never really paid much attention to that part of his lessons. Why learn something that I could never put to use…"

The youkai stared at his brother's face. He knew that the hanyou was complex but never had he actually seen a glimpse of the other's tortured emotions. Never had he seen Inuyasha with his guard down. That alone made him feel uncharacteristically sympathetic towards the hanyou. "Hmm. If your youkai chooses someone then that person is your complement in every way. Even beyond what humans call soul-mates. It is not clear how the inner beast identifies a mate but it never gets it wrong. A youkai may marry or copulate with another youkai who is not their mate, but once he or she is found they can never have another. Some youkai stay celibate their entire life preferring to wait for that one person who absolutely completes them."

As Inuyasha absorbed the words and reflected on them, Sesshomaru continued. "Besides, I have…met Kagome and I believe she is perfect for you. She is as stubborn, as brave, as determined and as foolish as you. Like you, she is the kind of person who would go to any length to get her way. All I can say is that there will never be a dull moment in your life with Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled with pride at the description. Even after Sesshomaru left, his smile stayed in place, already lost as he was in dreams of the not-dull life he would have with Kagome.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome wanted to kill someone.

Barely had she made her way from the dreaded ice lord's room than her mother had floated in with a pristine white Uchikake. Embellished with mother of pearl sequins, and embroidered with silver thread, the silver-foil print silk dress was a sight to behold. At one look, Kagome fell in love with the dress. Aiko smiled at her daughter's rapturous expression. She told Kagome that it had been her Uchikake and she had always wanted her daughter to wear it. That had brought tears to the bride-to-be's eyes but not for the reason that her mother thought.

No, Kagome cried because she realized that now there were no other options left for her. She had tried all Miroku's plans and had failed in them. The Uchikake mocked her helplessness and for a split second rage filled the girl. As her unaware mother droned on about the dress and its accessories, describing each in detail, Kagome calmed herself.

As she stared at the ticking time-bomb in her mother's hands, determination filled her. _'Fine. If that's what is destined so be it. I will do what I have to do! If it's the Uchikake for me, then I accept it…but on my terms!'_

TBC…


	5. Thee I Wed?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome's father forcibly gets her married to Inuyasha, but she is only interested in the delectable Kouga. When Inuyasha realizes that she considers their marriage invalid, he is shattered. Would he be able to convince his wife that he is the one for her?

A/N: This fic does not intend to disrespect Americans or Japanese! Please do not flame me for this!

R&R please!

**Please NOTE: All underlined dialogue is in Japanese and the rest is in English.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends Shanti and Aman, who were slain in the horrific Mumbai attacks and also to Veer, who was rescued after being trapped for 48 hours. **

**This is also dedicated to the brave NSG forces who risked their life to save the hundreds trapped in the hotels. If not for them, Veer would perhaps not be with us. **

**Ohayo San Francisco**

**Chapter 5 – **

**Thee I Wed…?**

Escaping from an over-emotional mother was not easy, but Kagome managed the feat with surprising ease. Even as her mother wrung her hands that there was no time to dress Kagome up in the many layers that constituted her wedding attire, the nervous bride-to-be made excuses and flitted out of the room. Aware that the mating ceremony was scheduled to be held in a few hours, she hurried towards the main wing of the house. She had to see Inuyasha one last time before it was too late.

The hallways were crowded with servants, both human and youkai, scurrying to decorate the house for the ceremony. Armloads of flowers were being strung up around the house by them, candles and lights being placed in each corner of the gleaming house. All of them gaped at her urgent steps, fumbled bows and stammered congratulations trailing in her wake.

She knew what she had to do but like it, she did not. Between Inuyasha and her father, she had been so neatly cornered that there was no way of escape left. She would have to go ahead with the ceremony. Even though the very thought of what she would have to do left her queasy, she was determined to face it head on. Her steps quickened as she prepared herself for the coming meeting.

The door to Inuyasha's room loomed like the entrance to the deepest reaches of Hell. Licking her lips, she trailed her hand on the cool wood, tracing the outline of the huge carved dog. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in confidently. It was only after taking a few steps did she realize that she should have knocked. Dressed only in a black hakama and hadagi set, Inuyasha was pacing the room, a thoughtful expression on his face. Seeing him in the form fitting sleeveless vest caused colour to rise to her cheeks. _'He really does look good. Wow!' _ Immediately she cleared her throat.

Inuyasha froze and then whirled around with a grin on his face. He ran to her but Kagome forestalled the coming hug with a quick handshake. The evasive action seemed not to register with him as he held her hands with a pleased smile. "Ah! Just the person I wanted to see. I was thinking of you and here you are."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Well, think of the devil..."

Perhaps the phrase did not translate well, for he gave her a confused look. "Devil? Why should I think…" Shrugging it away, he continued. "Never mind. I wanted to ask you a very important question. Your father told me that you are familiar with the ceremony, so I wanted to know if you would mind me using the Ancient Forms."

She felt lost in his verbal barrage. She had no idea about what he was saying. No one had bothered telling her anything about the supposedly most important day of her life. About the ritual that would bind her forever to a stranger. The only person who had cared at all was Miroku, who had tapped a couple of his sources to educate her, but even that information was suspect and incomplete. She would have asked Inuyasha but now even that option was closed to her since she could not make a liar out of her father.

She noticed that he was looking at her curiously. Thawing her frozen brain, she remembered that he had asked her a question. Fishing for information, she stalled. "Why do you think I would mind?"

Inuyasha, however, misunderstood. "I'm glad that you have no problems. When I told Sessy, he was a little surprised and so, I was unsure whether to use them or not. But, since you don't mind, I can rest easy." A pleased smile graced his face, even as Kagome tried to work out what had happened.

Shoving it all away to deal with later, Kagome spoke softly. "As you can imagine, I am more than a little nervous about this...this ceremony. Everything is happening so fast...all so sudden. I mean I just met you yesterday, and am marrying you today. It's a little disconcerting." Seeing understanding dawn in his golden orbs, she continued more confidently. "I wanted to...to ask you for a favour. I know that after the ceremony, there is the actual...uh...m-mating that takes place....where the binding is actually... consummated." The lightest blush dusted her cheeks and she looked away from the amused eyes of her fiancé. "I...I just wondered. Would it be possible for us to do...that…in San Francisco? It will give us some more time to know each other and then, I'll be in a familiar situation where I'll feel more comfortable. I just...just hoped that..."

To her mortification, tears pricked her eyes even as she trailed off. Uncertainty about her future coupled with the stress of being forced to marry, caused a sudden wave of despair to wash over her. She felt like a piece of driftwood that was being battered and tossed around in the powerful waves of fate. Overwhelmed by the abrupt surge of emotion, she dropped her eyes to the floor.

Inuyasha could smell her sudden anxiety. What she had said made sense to him and he could appreciate that she was being so open with him. He himself was a little nervous about the entire mating business and so, grabbed this opportunity to soothe both his prospective mate and his own frazzled nerves. Hesitant to touch her, since he did not know how it would be received, he bent down to catch her eye and to comfort her.

"Shhh...Kagome! I understand what you mean. You are worried about taking this step and I can identify with your fears. It is but natural to get a case of nerves. But, if you really wish it, we can undertake the actual mating in San Francisco." Bright eyes met his, and a lopsided smile appeared on his face. "It matters not where it happens, what is important is that I can guarantee you that you will enjoy it...a lot!"

She stared at him and then smiled incredulously. "Quite sure of yourself, aren't you Inuyasha?" Her voice dropped. "I think you'll find me just a little too much for you."

Glad at the sudden change in her temperament, Inuyasha grinned. "Really?" He stepped closer till her breath warmed his face. "It will be an interesting experiment. I can't wait to reach San Francisco to prove you wrong."

"Eager much?" She stepped back, his nearness making her uncomfortable. "I trust you will make the necessary arrangements? Even though Japan is beautiful, I can't wait to go back to San Francisco."

His eyes seared her as he spoke slowly. "Neither can I...Kagome." His intense, unwavering stare caused her to step back again, even as he continued. "Whatever happens, I promise that you will not regret this."

She nodded and left the room. _'You're wrong Inuyasha...I'm already regretting it!'_

xxXxxXxxXxx

It was time.

Wrapped in layers of silk and brocade, Kagome felt as if she was having an out of body experience. The entire episode seemed all too surreal. For hours she had been dressed and primped by numerous women including her mother and Izayoi, and she was too numb to think clearly. Though she had worn her mother's beautiful Uchikake and its various accessories and had even patiently got her hair set in the traditional style called bunkin-takashimada, she had balked at her face being painted white. Instead, she had put on a light layer of make-up, much to the disapproval of the other women. She had also broken tradition by not wearing the "Tsuno Kakushi" hood meant to hide her 'horns' and which signaled obedience. The large, golden "Kanzashi" ornaments in her hair shone brightly, chiming softly with each step she took.

As she stepped into the ceremonial hall, she knew from one look at the beaming Inuyasha that the effort had been worth it. And even though the large assembly of youkai gave her critical once-overs, whispering urgently to each other at the lack of her hood and proper make-up, she concentrated on the hanyou in front of her. Dressed in a stark black montsuki haori hakama, he looked oddly dignified. There was a certain seriousness about him, even as he took her hand with a smile and escorted her to the front of the hall. She found his bevaviour at odds with his usual brash, carefree nature.

And, then she understood. She noticed his ears swivel towards a group of whispering youkai who immediately burst into soft giggles. Immediately, his grip on her hand tightened and she knew that not only had he heard the comment but was angered by it. She did not know whether the comment was directed at him or at her, but she knew that the youkai wanted him to hear it. She squeezed his hand in silent support and he gave her a small smile, his grip relaxing.

He guided her towards the altar, her parents trailing behind her. She had a general idea that youkai ceremonies where different from human marriage ceremonies and so was surprised to see images of the Kami Amaterasu at the altar. An old, wizened Inuyoukai came to the altar and bowed to the idol. And then the ceremony began.

"My friends, it is on this auspicious time that we have gathered here to witness the union of the girl Kagome Higurashi with the son of the great taiyoukai, Inuyasha Taisho." Despite his loud voice, Kagome distinctly heard soft hisses and snickers from the gathered youkai. Inuyasha's grip never faltered and taking her cue from his coolness, Kagome fought to keep the anger and outrage off her face. The old inuyoukai frowned and then continued. "In the name of the great Amaterasu, the bringer of hope and life, I bind these two in the eternal union." He took their clasped hands and bound a thin, silken thread around it. "Now we will hear the couple's mating vows."

Seeing the lost look Kagome gave him, he gave her the card with the vows printed on it. Nervous but determined not to show it, Kagome read the words out loudly.

"My heart, body, soul and mind,

To you, my mate, do I bind."

The inuyoukai smiled encouragingly. He offered the card to Inuyasha, who waved it off. The officiator looked surprised, but then gestured for him to go ahead.

"May Amaterasu always shine on us her light, 

keeping us always in her benevolent sight,

In her presence, this I vow today,

that bound forever would we stay,

I vow to honour and respect you, and to cherish,

To care for you till time does perish,

Never will I let a tear come to your eye, 

Your every wish and desire, will I supply,

Will protect you with my very life,

Shield your from every trouble, every strife,

The one created for me by fate, 

my equal in every way, my mate, 

My heart, body, soul and mind,

To you, my mate, do I bind."

Angry murmurs had broken in as soon as he had started speaking. The restless youkai seemed to protest his choice of vows and Kagome was equally stunned. She knew that prescribed vows had to be used during the ceremony and so was confused at Inuyasha's words. It was then, that she remembered Inuyasha mentioning something about the Ancient forms. A loud shout from the back of the room cleared matters up. "The hanyou dares use the sacred Ancient Vows! Blasphemy! It is a disgrace!" Angry growls and hisses from the others, punctuated the shout.

Even as the officiator called for order, several young youkai stood up and began advancing on the calm hanyou. Kenta and Akio shrank away at the promise of violence in their blood-red eyes. Kagome would have moved away, but Inuyasha's calmness gave her some confidence. Even when he positioned himself protectively in front of her, taking care not to break the fragile thread binding their hands, she only felt slightly anxious. And just as suddenly, the youkai stopped in their tracks, uncertainty flickering on their faces. A glance showed her that Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had placed themselves on either side of the pair. Both seemed as calm as Inuyasha, but she was not fooled by their casual poses. Neither were the youkai, who backed out of the room, keeping their eyes trained on the three immobile figures.

Inutaisho spoke then, his voice soft but all the more deadly for it. "Does anyone else have a problem with my son's choice of mate or vows?" Not getting any answer, he turned to the officiator. "Good, then let us continue."

The old inuyoukai nodded and removed a fluted and carved wand from his robes. He came near the couple and told them to kneel. Once they were on their knees, he began waving it over their heads in a complex pattern to meld their auras. The auras began to glow, becoming visible to all but the humans. Under the direction of the wand, their auras began bleeding into each other. Within moments Inuyasha's blood red aura was laced with white, while her white aura turned a rosy pink.

Kagome did not understand why she was on her knees but atleast her layers of silk protected her from the cool wood. Once or twice, she felt a certain unexplained twitch in her body but put it down to nerves. Even the feeling of being stretched, as if something was moving away from her, she could explain as light-headedness. It was, however, the feeling of strength and hope that was quite strange given the situation she found herself in. She raised her head to see Inuyasha staring at her in confusion, but then he composed himself on noticing her look.

The youkai helped them stand and then raised his hands. "In the name of Amaterasu and all the ancestors, I now pronounce you mates. Congratulations!"

He removed the silken thread and brought forward two cups of sake. Both took nine sips, though Kagome nearly swooned at the potency. Inuyasha had not been joking when he said that the sake was strong. Trying not to let the alcohol rush to her brain, she accepted congratulations from her family.

A grim Inuyasha interrupted them and ushered them out of the hall. "I have spoken with father, and he has agreed. We will have to leave Japan soon. I am sure that the youkai will plan some mischief to avenge the slur on their honour. And, I intend tohave you safe in San Francisco before that. Father is arranging for the tickets. We should leave within the hour."

Akio and Kenta nodded and rushed to pack their things, but the slightly tipsy Kagome did not care. Leaning a little into Inuyasha, she grinned. "Oh, give it up! You're only doing this cause you're in a hurry to get me into bed. Admit it!"

Inspite of the tense situation, he was turned on by her sparkling eyes and her soft body that swayed inches away from his own. He whispered into her delicate ear. "Oy! If I could, mate, I would ravish you right here, right now! Alas, I must wait!"

The combination of his hot breath in her ear and his grave words, caused a shiver to course up her spine. Her cheeks pinked and she straightened herself, trying to clear the webs clouding her mind. "I-I'll go pack!"

She scurried away, leaving a frustrated but still ecstatic hanyou staring at her retreating form.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Several Hours Later.

Inuyasha helped Akio in the Kitchen even as he continued a running banter with her to distract himself. He was glad to be on terra firm after the flight since the change in pressure pained his sensitive ears. And that was not all that had made it a flight from hell. Not only had he been extremely bored and uncomfortable but also extremely frustrated. The boredom was due to the fact that no sooner had they found their seats that Kagome had dozed off. And then hadn't awakened for the entire duration of the flight. Her parents had been worried at that, but he had assured them it was just the combination of stress of the mating ceremony and the alcohol in her system that had taken a toll on her. The frustration was due to the fact that the scent of his sleeping new mate had teased him mercilessly. He had tried to concentrate on the in-flight movie and even tried to switch seats but nothing had helped. So he had sat by her in silence and suffered.

And while she had made it to the house on her own steam from the airport, she had crashed out again as soon as she reached home. His bags had been put in her room, but he was too keyed up to sleep. After the hellish flight he was not sure he could be in the same room without jumping her.

Kenta walked in on the homely scene and gave a mock growl. "Hey, back off, she's mine! Get your own."

Akio gave him a light smack even as Inuyasha smiled. "Only too glad, sir. Now, only if my princess awakens from her magic sleep."

Kenta hugged his wife and then looked at him pensively. "Do you think we should tell him?"

Akio shrugged. "Well, he has been very helpful today. Maybe you should."

Kenta smiled. "We are going to give you the grandest reception that San Francisco has ever seen. And, your honeymoon trip has been arranged as a gift from our side - a weeklong trip to Hawaii. So, what do you say, sounds good?" 

Inuyasha looked at the expectant looks on their faces and grinned. "Thank you! It's wonderful. But perhaps you should ask Kagome too."

Kenta nodded impatiently. "Oh, she'll be happy. She loves Hawaii. And for your reception, we have chosen the Terrace Room at The Cliff House. Not only does it have a classy, old-world charm to it but it has a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean. Good food against the back-drop of a panoramic view of the ocean and the Golden Gate...what could be better? It would be a perfect venue to hold the reception."

"What reception?"

Everyone turned around to see Kagome lounging against the door. Even dressed in sweatpants and a loose vest, she looked stunning and Inuyasha's felt his stomach drop. So busy was he staring at her, that he totally missed her question.

Kenta gaped but Akio still had her wits about her. "Your reception, silly! To announce your mating Inuyasha."

Kagome seemed to ponder this, her arms crossed below her breast. "Hmm! Okay...what mating?"

The words brought Inuyasha out of his daze. Even as her parents stared at her in shock, he moved towards her, worry in his deep golden eyes. "Our mating, Kagome. Do you not remember anything? Are you unwell?"

A preemptory hand stopped him in his tracks. But it was her cold gaze that nearly froze his blood. "Oh, that little barbaric thing. I don't think it counts as an official mating, since it is both unregistered and unconsummated. And anyway, just tying a thread around hands and reading some words off a card hardly constitutes a marriage. Nope, I don't think it counts."

A numb Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "Wh-wh-what are you saying?"

Her expression hardened. "I am saying that we are not mated or married or anything. I reject your every claim on me." Her voice sharpened. "It means you and me have nothing."

When he continued to stare at her, she lost her cool. "Go back to Japan, Inuyasha, I am not your mate!"

TBC…

A/N: The past 10 days have been horrible. Since I work in the media industry, I have been working in a Breaking News situation on the Mumbai attacks – working almost 15 hours a day. To top it all, the news that my friends were trapped in the building made matters just worse. Watching the entire drama unfold right in front of my eyes was torturous even as I prayed that they were safe. Every burst of gun-fire, every explosion, every fire…brought my heart to my mouth. Even though I was miles away, due to the wonders of the media, I lived every second of the drama. It was the worst 60 hours of my life.

And when finally order was restored – I found out that my friends who had gone there to attend a wedding had been killed. Veer somehow had managed to evade the terrorists and had hidden himself. He was rescued later by NSG personnel.

I request you to please pray for the souls of Shanti & Aman, and the hundreds of others who perished in this tragedy!

Also, I need some help for the next chapter of "Her Protector". Could someone please tell me, in which chapter of the manga / anime does Inuyasha meet Kikyou for the first time? The one in which he spies on her from the bushes and gets called out and the one in which he gives her his mother's make-up shell.


	6. Building Blocks

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, it's the sole property of Goddess Romiko Takahashi, and I cannot take credit for her genius.

Kagome's father forcibly gets her married to Inuyasha, but she is only interested in the delectable Kouga. When Inuyasha realizes that she considers their marriage invalid, he is shattered. Would he be able to convince his wife that he is the one for her?

A/N: This fic does not intend to disrespect Americans or Japanese! Please do not flame me for this!

R&R please!

**Please NOTE: All underlined dialogue is in Japanese and the rest is in English.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those wonderful people who supported me in my time of need. Thank you, so very much! Your emails and messages of support helped me get over this difficult time.**

**Ohayo San Francisco**

**Chapter 6**

–

**Building Blocks**

"Go back to Japan, Inuyasha, I am not your mate!"

Everyone was looking at her in disbelief at her harsh statement, especially Inuyasha. He looked as if he had been kicked in the stomach and it was more that she could take. She sneered once, for good effect, at the shocked hanyou and then whirled around and stormed out into the hallway.

Running high on indignation and anger, she made her way through the hallway into the small sitting room. Barely had she entered the room that her steps began slowing down till they were almost dragging. It was as if someone had deflated her off all her anger, leaving only a solid chunk of guilt in its stead. A guilt that sapped her of her energy, making her head whirl fiercely.

Even as she sank onto the couch with a soft moan, she heard the hanyou growl in the kitchen. Heavy footsteps stomped out of the kitchen to the front door and then the sound of the door shutting forcefully reverberated throughout the house. She cringed, her eyes squeezing shut at the harsh sound that marked the angry Inuyasha's exit.

Deafening silence echoed across the house, choking her, stifling her, needling her. She supposed her parents had yet to recover from the stunt she had pulled, for not a sound could be heard from them. And somehow that silence, made her feel worse than their shouts and screams could have. Despite all her intent to make them understand her reasons, she could not find it in her to walk the few steps and face their disappointed eyes. She knew that she had crossed a line that was not meant to be crossed. That this was one mistake they that they would not pardon with ease. Not that she blamed them. For deep down, she knew...knew that she had acted most despicably.

Fighting off the creeping self-loathing and disgust, Kagome told herself that she had no option. She had not wanted to hurt Inuyasha but when all other attempts to extricate herself from the mating had failed, she had known that she would have to go through with her crazy plan. When she had formulated it, she had known that it would hurt Inuyasha somewhat but had hoped that he would shrug it off as a mistake. But after hearing the mating vows and the emotion behind those words, she had known that Inuyasha had taken the mating very seriously and would be crushed at her rejection. Despite knowing that, she had said those hateful words. Knowing that her each venomous word was driving a stake through his heart, she had continued with her plan to drive him away.

And it had cost her heavily to spew that venom. For as she strove to break his heart, pain and guilt at her deception had swamped through her. She had felt dishonorable and lower than the cheapest whore. For essentially she had used herself, her body, her very soul to procure her 'freedom'. By teasing and tempting the poor male with a consummation ceremony that she never intended to go through. By clouding his mind enough to make him forget all about registering the mating. By bartering herself to gain her end!

Despite all that had happened, the thing that pained her the most and that had nearly undone her then and there was that despite being shocked at her announcements, the thing that had been upmost in Inuyasha's mind at her venomous diatribe was concern for her. Concern for her, when she was repudiating him so viciously! When she was acting like a little bitch from hell, he had been worried about her! _'Kami! What have I done…'_

Kagome shook her head, rubbing her eyes. Now that it was done, there was nothing to do but pick up the pieces and carry on. Her life would continue pretty much the same as it had before, since she did not set any store in what happened. It was a shameful act and she would regret doing it but it did not mean anything significant to her...but what about Inuyasha? Despite her intentions to drive him out of her life and her mind, her thoughts turned back to him. By now Inuyasha would be halfway to the airport to fly back to Japan. What would happen to him? Would he revert back to the quiet, sad, ignored hanyou he had been when she had met him or would his new-found confidence remain with him? Would he be bitter about her fraud or would he forgive her with time? Would the Japanese youkai try to punish him for using the forbidden Ancient Vows - vows that he had used expressly for her? Would he forget her...

The small spark of anger that had been building in her was fanned by the direction her traitorous thoughts were taking, different emotions warring within her. Irritation at herself for thinking about him at all and for worrying about him, when he was no longer a part of her life. Anger, for both coming up with the despicable plan, and then for regretting it to such a degree. Fury at her parents for forcing her into this situation, and for ignoring her wishes. And absolute rage at the hanyou for being so…so...so damn nice! She wouldn't have minded it so much if he had been a confident player or a smart smooth talker. Instead, he had been a vulnerable, insecure hanyou and she hated what she had done to him with every fiber of being.

She heard a sound behind her and took a deep breath. Whirling around, she got ready to plead with her parents and offer them her weak explanations when she froze on seeing who it was. Inuyasha loomed behind her, his beautiful eyes splashed with pink, as if he had been crying heavily. He just stared at her, his face betraying nothing, but every line of his body betraying the tension in him. His voice the sound of death warmed over, he whispered. "Why? Why do you push me away?"

His tone was quiet but it enraged her, for she had no true answer to his question. Telling him that she had planned this ever since she had been informed of their mating was just plain cruel, and more than she could handle. However, making him hate her even more would be more effective in sending him away. Channeling all her rage and self-loathing into her words, she spat at him. "Inuyasha, you could not be so stupid that you don't understand what I meant? I have realised that there is nothing common between us! You are a rustic, illiterate, peasant and I am a high-powered editor of the most fashionable magazine in the world. You are from the remotest parts of rural Japan and I am the daughter of a successful businessman, who is used to staying in a certain style. You are as misplaced in my world as a fish would be on land. We do not match and I don't want to be your mate."

Pink eyes bored through her, as his voice dropped further. "You should have thought of that before mating with me."

Her anger spiked at his calmness. _'Why is he making it more difficult for me? Kami! I hate this! Please forgive me, Inuyasha!' _She brought her hand up to stop him. "Hey! Hey! What mating? I told you that I do not recognize that little mumbo-jumbo as a valid marriage. You didn't register it or consummate it, so guess what, poof, no mating!"

He growled viciously and she realised that what she had thought as calmness was only a mask to hide his turmoil. He practically seethed, his fists clenched at his sides. "If that's the problem, we can rectify that." Within a trice he had vaulted the couch to straddle her, his face contorted in rage. He pushed her against the couch, pinning her, and held her hands in an unbreakable grip. He lowered his face to hers, a savage grin twisting his face. "Oh, yes, quite easily rectified!"

His words brought her out of her shock and she began squirming beneath him to try and free herself from his hold. "Get off me, you fucking overgrown dog! You flea-bitten, moth-ridden piece of shit!" She bucked, and grappled, and kicked, and flailed about, but to no avail. Inuyasha kept her pinned with ease, watching her tire herself with a nasty grin on her face. Realizing the futility of her actions and feeling the beginnings of a sudden dread, she screamed for help, sure that her father would be able to deal with the crazed hanyou.

Inuysha's ears flattened against his head as her screams grew louder and her efforts more frantic. As she paused between ear-splitting shrieks to draw in much needed breath, he mildly informed her. "Your parents left quite a while back. Apparently they agreed that I should sort this out in my own way." He grinned at her and then nuzzled her throat lightly before looking back into her face.

The small flicker of dread grew larger, and Kagome froze gazing at him stupidly. Raising her hands above her head, he gripped both of them in one hand. The other hand he brought to her chest, dragging one claw to from the neck of her vest to the beginning of her cleavage, leaving a small tear in the fabric. Kagome screamed at him, abusing him with every expletive she could dredge up in both languages, even as she made a final effort to dislodge him, twisting and turning like an enraged wildcat.

Ignoring her efforts at throwing him off her, he pressed his lips to the newly exposed skin on her chest. Kagome immediately froze. "Don't do this! I'll make you regret this, if it's the last thing I do! You fucker, you lay one more finger on me and I'll make sure you are executed for this! Hanyou or not, you will suffer for this as no one ever has."

He raised his head to meet her desperate gaze, his voice all the more menacing as it was so soft. "No, you won't, cause by then you'd be mated true and proper!"

Those words broke the dam, and thick rolling clouds of fear shrouded her mind. The thought that Inuyasha would rape her to punish her for rejecting him, and in the process complete the mating process, sickened her. She stared at him, all the fight gone out of her. A broken sigh wafted past her trembling lips. "Please, Inuyasha, don't do this! I beg you!"

The nasty smile vanished from his face, his eyes back to a somber golden. He stared at her for a scant second and then immediately moved off her. "You see, Kagome, how easy it is for me to take you? No one would find fault with me, if I did, not even your parents." Kagome turned her face away, and he gently turned it back toward him. "Whether you believe it or not, you are my mate! I wanted you to know that while I can force you on this issue, I will not. I swore never to hurt you. And I will abide by it. I will wait for you to accept me the way I am." He gave her a hand to lift her off the couch. Kagome stared at the hand as if it was a snake that would bite her, before reluctantly letting him help her up. Once she was standing, she shivered and moved away from him.

Inuyasha sighed at her pale face and downcast eyes. "Don't be afraid, Kagome. I apologize for this with all my heart." He knelt and bowed to her while on his knees. Kagome stared at him in confusion. The still kneeling Inuyasha raised his hand pleading with her, his ears flat against his head and desperation rampant in his eyes. "Please! Don't be afraid of me, I wont be able to stand that."

To her surprise, Kagome realised that she didn't fear him. Despite his rough treatment of her, only seconds ago, she knew that he would not actually harm her. She recognized that he could have done great harm to her if he had wanted, but had done nothing more than pressing a chaste kiss at the hollow of her throat and making an inch long tear in her vest. It was clear to her that he had done that only to shock her, and he had succeeded in it. But, while she was not exactly scared, she was wary of him. The ease with which he had overwhelmed her had revealed to her just how strong he was. Sure, she was no great yardstick by which strength could be measured, but the lack of effort on his part to subdue her struggles had opened her eyes to just what he was.

She shook her head, more to clear her head of the conflicting emotions, than to negate his words. "Inuyasha, I...I'm not afraid of you. I just...I'm sorry about this. Believe me, I didn't want to hurt you by this. I know I have made a terrible mistake, but can't you forgive me...and forget this whole 'mating business'?"

Still on his knees, the hanyou looked zapped by her words. "Forgive you, I will. However, this 'mating business' cannot be forgotten. You ARE my mate, despite what you say." Kagome turned away, biting her lip and racking her brains for some way to convince him, when she felt his hands her shoulder. She tensed slightly, but relaxed as he whispered into her ear from behind her. "You say that we do not match. Perhaps you are right, but how can you say that without knowing anything about me?" He paused, and she moved not a muscle, wondering what he was going to say. She would have preferred to see his face as he spoke, to reassure herself of his words, but somehow the way he stood behind her, his warm hands steady on her shoulders, was extremely...reassuring. It was almost a shock when he began speaking again, his warm breath caressing her cheek and ear. "Mates are many things but above all, they are the most intimate of friends. And, everything happened so fast between us that we never got a chance to form any significant friendship." He turned her around to face him, his intense golden orbs scanning her face for her reaction. "I would like to rectify that. Since you reject being my mate, I offer you my friendship. I offer you a chance to know me better, so that you can make an informed decision."

Kagome gaped at him. She knew that her decision was final, that she would never agree to be his mate, for she was already engaged to the gorgeous Kouga. Still, she thought that befriending Inuyasha was the least she could do after betraying him so cruelly. She was confident enough of her decision to recognize that knowing him would not change her mind about anything. So, she smiled warmly. "Sure, Inuyasha, I would like that."

A brilliant smile broke across his face, transforming his face into a thing of great beauty. Once again, Kagome cursed her luck for not having a camera handy. The solitary fang that protruded from his grinning mouth and the mellowness in his striking eyes, topped with two adorable perked-up doggy-ears made for a pretty picture. She found herself grinning along with him, and shook his proffered hand with enthusiasm. "Friends?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Friends!"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Inuyasha watched Kagome sashay away, his smile dimming with each step she took away from him.

Only he knew of the Herculean effort it had taken him to remain rational and calm in the face of provocation. When Kagome had first negated their mating, he had worried about her health and then later thought her joking. His horror was extreme when he finally realised the web of deception that Kagome had spun around him. All his hopes and dreams had shattered into a billion pieces when the implications of her words had sunk in, when her cold, cruel barbs had hit home.

He should hate her - Kami knew that he wanted to – but he could not make himself think badly of her. He knew why she had lied to him and though it hurt him, could understand her abhorrence of him. After all, his first impression on her had hardly been exemplary. Still he had hoped...

He returned to the Kitchen, casting an eye on the half-prepared dishes for lunch lying abandoned on the counter. He grimaced, since they reminded him quite clearly of his own life, for he had been incomplete his entire life. He had thought that in Kagome he was gaining a mate who would not mind his half status and would complete him. Unfortunately for him, she had abandoned him, not unlike the food that had been deserted by Akio in her haste to get out of the house.

He was glad that Kagome's parents supported him. In his anger and confusion, he had been a little rough in asking them to give him some time alone with Kagome and they had immediately left, giving him commiserate looks as they scurried away. Deliberately, he had sat in the empty Kitchen for some time after their exit, and not gone after Kagome till he was reasonably confident that his anger and hurt had been leashed away. But, he had not counted on her acidic words to fray the already tenuous leashes that held his angry beast back. He had snapped and let his beast have its head. He had wanted to impress upon the naive girl, just how bad he could have been, so that she would realise just how good he was and how patient he was being.

Of course, he had not realised that she would actually become frightened of him due to his rough actions. His beast had whimpered when the first trace of fear and pain had emerged in her scent. If that had not been enough for him to cease his actions immediately, her broken plea had nearly made him howl in unhappiness. She was his mate, and to scent and hear her fear him, had actually hurt him. He had been uneasy till he had been able to ascertain that she was truly did not fear him. The relief at that knowledge had prompted him to find a middle ground to their thorny problem. He was sure that once she got to know him better, she would accept him as her mate. And, so he had proposed being friends. A proposal she had gratefully agreed to.

After that everything should have been better. But it wasn't because there was still a very potent problem that was unresolved. And the problem was that every second he was around him, her scent teased him mercilessly. It beckoned to him, entranced him, filling him with a savage need to complete the mating process. He wanted her so bad that he had to physically hold himself back to avoid attacking her like a rabid animal. The knowledge that she did not want him was an impressive brake in his runaway desire, but it was a close thing, the way his beast panted for her. Inuyasha knew that it was the mating ceremony that had increased his desire for her to a manic level, but for him it was more than just a way of completing the mating process or even just having sex. For him it would be a validation of being wanted, of celebrating Kagome's equal desire for him, of marking the beginning of a shared life. For those glorious moments, he could afford to wait - after all since he had never expected it to be possible for him, what was a little delay?

He gritted his teeth against the gripping pain, and very deliberately sat down with his head resting against the cool marble of the Kitchen counter. He would drink in the pain and the desire. He would control himself. He had to!

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome awoke from her fitful nap, uneasy and unhappy. Her stomach roiled unpleasantly, and she wondered if she was sick. She lay still, wiling the nausea to disappear. Taking deep breaths seemed to help, and she attempted to cleanse her mind and body by breathing deep and long, the way Miroku did when he meditated. A few minutes later, she hopped out of bed feeling infinitely better.

Stretching once, she decided to get back in touch with her life. She called Kouga, desperate to hear his voice and reassure herself that she had not dreamt up the engagement. Though the impressive rock in her dresser was evidence enough, so much had happened since then that she felt that it had all been a glorious fantasy. She drummed her fingers on the dresser, as the phone rang and rang and rang. Disappointed, she called the next best thing for her.

Fortunately, Miroku picked up the phone on the first ring itself. "Hey, Kagome! When did you get back?"

She sighed in relief. Hearing his voice gave her strength and melted her doubts away. He had always been her partner in crime, since the time they had been toddlers and she knew that he would understand her like no other. In halting words, she told him how the failure of all his proposed plans had led to her devising a plan of her own, and how that particular plan had resulted in a certain 6 foot side-effect landing at her house. Miroku remained silent through the entire spiel, as she rambled to a close. "...and now he's still here, stubbornly trying to convince me that I am still his mate. He says that we should be 'friends'. Ya, rite! As if that will change my mind about him!" Silence greeted her words, and Kagome grew concerned. "Miro, you there?"

"Kagome!" Her name wafted across the airwaves, as if borne on the back of a disappointed sigh "How could you do this?"

His horrified words brought her up short. She blinked and stared at the phone, not believing what she was hearing. Clearing her throat softly, she tried to work some moisture back to her mouth. "You...you're asking me this? You know I had no choice."

He made an impatient sound and she could just imagine the irritation that would be painted on his face. "Yes, I realise that you were on a spot. But what you did was way beyond wrong. To marry someone like that, it is just so cold and cruel. I am disappointed in you. The poor boy!"

_'Not Miroku too!'_ Tears appeared in her eyes. She had been sure that he would understand. Unhappiness made her voice sharp. "Well, excuse me for trying to do whatever I could to get out of the situation. I would have been hitched to him no matter what. At least this way it does not bind me forever since I'm still technically unmated. Tell me what you would have done differently?"

A sigh met her words. "I'm sorry baby. Perhaps you are right. But I still feel bad for Inuyasha. He is being punished and rejected for no fault of his. I think what he did was right in the-"

Having heard enough, Kagome slammed the phone down in a fine display of temper. She massaged her temples, fuming at the perceived betrayal of her best friend. A thundercloud pasted on her face, she stomped down the stairs to grab a bite to eat. She had barely set foot in the Kitchen that she saw her parents speaking softly at the central counter. Both were sharing a pizza, their faces bathed in worry. Even at a distance Kagome could see the togetherness, the affection and the love they held for each other. A pang hit her as she wondered if she would ever find that in her life. Attempting to ignore them and their disapproval, she moved to the refrigerator and rummaged through it for something to eat. With a triumphant smile, she had just emerged from its cold depths with a sandwich and a salad, when her father spoke. "Kagome! We have to talk."

_'No, not now! I dont need this, not right now. Can't they leave me alone!'_ Rolling her eyes, she made to leave the room but her mother's sharp 'Kagome, your father is talking to you.' halted her feet. Her father had a volatile temper, but never had she heard her mother use that tone with her. It cut right through her, and she reluctantly turned around, putting the plates on the counter. Facing her frosty-faced parents was not easy, and she felt once again like a ten-year old caught doing mischief. To shake off the feeling, she leaned back against the wall, crossing her ankles and her arms loosely, the very picture of a girl taking her ease. "Okay, I'm listening!"

However, the attack from an unexpected source - her mother. "Kagome, we have given you everything you wanted in life and I fear that having had things easy you have become do not think of the future, preferring to live in the present. You never think of the consequence of your actions. Despite your age, you still act like a child. I think it is high time, you start acting your age."

Outrage sprung her out of her slump. "What? How can you say that mom? I'm an extremely successful editor who has people lining up to meet her. Thousands of women, across the world, depend on my advice to make decisions about their life. I am the final word on what is hot or not, on what is good and bad, on what works and what won't. I set the fashion trends, the looks and the colour palettes for each season. Does that sound like something a child would do? Then, how can you call me a child? Just because I did not fall in with dad's idiotic plan to marry me off to some random person?"

Kenta opened his mouth, a glower on his face but Akio shot him a stern look and he subsided. Turning to Kagome, Akio shook her head. "Perhaps trying to force you wasn't the smartest thing to do. But if you are so intelligent and such a force to reckon with, how did you believe that if you had actually put your foot down, we would have forcibly got you married? It was a gamble that we were taking by talking tough and we had hoped that you would not call our bluff." Akio ignored Kagome's desperate cry. "The way you acted, however, was beyond childish, it was immature. You could have clearly told us that you did not want to marry him instead of throwing temper tantrums. You could have sat down with us and had an adult-to-adult conversation about your reasons for not marrying Inuyasha. Instead you had to stoop to a level of dishonor that sickens me. Have you no shame? Is this what we taught you?"

With every word Kagome felt as if she was melting. _'Was all that for nothing? How could I have missed the truth? Did I truly act childishly? To think I could have avoided all this drama by just using my head!'_ She seemed to crumple into herself even as she realised that her mother was right. She could see now that she had been foolish to take such an extreme step...but then, she had not been thinking clearly. The whole situation had been so bizzare and had moved so fast that she was swept away in it. And though this heavy cloud of disappointment and regret was added to the layers of guilt that were already festering in her, she tried not to let it show. False bravado sparking through her, even though all she wanted to do was to lie down and have a good cry, she shot back. "Yes! I was taught to do whatever was needed to get things done. And I did whatever seemed right to me. I don't regret what I did, besides the fact that I seem to be stuck with that mutt." The lie burnt her even as she said the words, and her stomach lurched unpleasantly. She pressed a hand to her stomach as if to soothe the sudden spasm of pain that wracked her. Licking her lips, she half-turned and picked up the plates of food, just for something to do since her appetite had just been brutally killed. With the false cheer intact, she moved towards the door. "I'm sure you'll understand if I have dinner in my own room."

"For the last time in my house!"

Kenta's sharp words froze Kagome. She blinked once, assimilating what that meant, before turning around slowly. "You...You're throwing me out?" Without even waiting for a reply, she shot back, her eyes burning with unshed tears. "Fine! I anyway was thinking of getting my own place. A place where I won't have to deal with interfering Know-it-alls! Just let me make a few calls and then I'll be out of your hair for good!"

She banged the plates on the counter and walked out. Footsteps sounded as she ran to her room.

There was silence in the Kitchen, and then Akio fell against her husband's chest, weeping softly. Kenta ran his hand through her hair, soothing her. "Shh! You know we had to do it. I know it hurts but...this will be good for her, you'll see."

"My ba-baby! Kami, what have w-we done?"

"We did what was necessary, Akio! Kagome needs to learn to shoulder responsibility. She may be very good at what she does, but she still views the world through rose-tinted glasses. Living alone will do her a world of good." 

"Wha…What if she g-gets into trouble? Wh-who'll look after her?"

"I will!"

Both turned to see a determined Inuyasha standing in the doorway. A small smile appeared on Akio's face even as she wiped her eyes.

"I will look after her. Don't worry at all. I am very good at protecting and keeping safe what is mine." The smallest smile cracked his serious visage as he gave them a short bow. He picked up the plates discarded by Kagome and walked out of the room leaving behind two extremely relieved parents

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome closed the phone with a sigh. She was now the proud owner of a beautiful house overlooking the ocean and golden gate bridge. The house was perched on a bluff high above the ocean and offered a panoramic view. It was artistic creation of wood and glass that was both pleasing to the eye and extremely relaxing. Away from the beaten path, yet easily accessible, her new house was a one-of-a-kind marvel.

Maya had used the sun-kissed premises for one of their shoots and Kagome had instantly fallen in love with the gorgeous place. The glass skylights and large double pane windows let in the light, giving the house an airy, cheerful look and also highlighting the incredible views. At that time, she had promised herself that she would try to find a similar house for herself.

When her father had issued his ultimatum, Kagome had instantly recalled that Sango had mentioned just last week that her dream-house was up for sale. Kagome had lost no time in contacting the owner, crossing her fingers that the house had not been bought. TO her great pleasure, she found that the place was still up for sale. The owner was so happy to get a call from her, that he had all but tripped over his feet to offer her the place. He had immediately agreed to let her take possession of the house that very evening, trusting her to take care of the paperwork and the payment later. Negotiations over the price had been surprisingly easy. Though the price finally agreed upon was a little steep for her budget, it was still a far cry from the actual price of the house.

It was a happy moment for her, but she was dazed at the speed at which her life was changing. First mating Inuyasha and then leaving home to her new house, it was too much for her to assimilate. She picked up her clothes and began throwing them into her suitcases, emptying her wardrobes methodically. She worked like a maniac, stripping the room of everything that made it hers. Soon, the room was empty, as empty as she felt inside herself. It was a strange hollowness that left her no space to think of anything. She worked on automatic, doing what needed to be done, without thinking about it.

A discreet tap on the door brought her out of her stupor. She frowned, wondering if her parents had come to apologize. Steeling herself, she opened the door only to find Inuyasha standing there. Bitter disappointment swamped her and she took it out on the reason her life was thrown out of loop. "What do you want?"

Instead of answering, he raised his hands to show her the plates he was holding. She stared at the offering of food, and then at Inuyasha's placid face and burst into tears. Juggling the plates, he freed one hand to pull her into a one-armed hug. He stroked her back, murmuring vague sounds of compassion, even as she laid her head against his shoulder and cried her heart out.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hurt and wanted to wince himself. The scent of her tears and her whimpers were distressing him. Only the fact that she had come for comfort to him, stopped him from snarling. Instead, he began a soft rumble from deep within his chest to soothe his agitated mate.

It took Kagome a few minutes to stop crying and a few moments more to realise just where her head was pillowed. She unwound herself from him, moving back rapidly, wiping her tears. "Sorry about that! I-Its just..."

Inuyasha closed the door and set the plates down on the dresser, giving her a warm smile. "Hey, what are friends for?"

Kagome bit her lip, staring at the large damp spot on his shirt. _'Friends? That doesn't sound so bad. Yeah, I could get used to that.'_ Feeling better with each passing second, she gave a small smile. "For making them wet?" Then she realised what she had said, and immediately blushed.

Inuyasha laughed loudly, enjoying her embarrassment. Despite her red nose and puffy eyes, she looked gorgeous to him. "That would be a side-benefit that I wouldn't mind, of course!" She coloured some more and he got a sudden urge to kiss her plump lips. Trying not to let his mind go down that road, he pointed to the food. "Keh! You forgot these downstairs."

Throwing him a grateful look, she picked up the salad and began wolfing it down. She had been ravenous, but had not wanted to face her parents again after snubbing them. She knew that Inuyasha was amused by her actions but she ignored him commendably.

Having stuffed herself, she sighed, getting up to close her suitcases and bags. Inuyasha watched her, mildly commenting. "You going somewhere?"

Kagome huffed. "I'm getting my own place. This used to be home, but somehow, it seems to have lost that home-y feeling. I'm shifting to my own house." Saying that, she hefted one of her bags, only for Inuyasha to grab them from her. "I can understand. Here, let me help!"

Kagome smiled, as he ended up carrying all her suitcases and bags, leaving only her laptop and a few odd files for her to carry. As they walked down the stairs, she broached the subject carefully. "Inuyasha! Are you sure you want to stay here?"

He never paused. "No! I am leaving."

Kagome smiled to herself. "Oh! Good." When he threw her an amused look, she quickly amended. "I meant good for you! Now you can go back home, where you belong."

He nodded. "I know this is not where I want to be, so yes, you are right. I will go where I belong."

Satisfied, Kagome skipped to the Kitchen to bid farewell to her parents. Quick but emotional goodbyes later, Kagome walked to her car, where Inuyasha patiently waited. She got into the car and then waved to him. A strange pang hit her, as she stared at the calm, motionless hanyou by the roadside. She got out of the car and impulsively hugged him. She felt him tense up, before returning her hug carefully. "I'm so sorry about everything, Inuyasha! Have a good trip and an even better life." She scurried to her car, without looking at him, and drove away, leaving one forlorn hanyou staring after her.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome sank into her new soft, fluffy couch, a blissful smile on her face. She sipped champagne, silently toasting her house.

The house was everything she remembered and more, and now it was undeniably hers. From the classy beige furniture and the warm cream and white walls to the breathtaking view of the ocean from most of the rooms in the house and the attached deck, she loved everything about it. The roof of the living room and lounge was entirely made of glass, while the roof of the kitchen had a recessed roof with small windows lighting up the entire room. It was fully furnished with classic wooden furniture in shades of maroon and beige that passed her critical eye. Equipped with the latest gadgets and the most expensive knick-knacks, the house was perfect.

It was also perfectly empty, something that should not have troubled her, but did. All her life, she had lived with her parents, and there had always been laughter, noise and colour in her life. The sea of beige and cream, while beautiful did not have the vibrancy of home. It did not have the pillars of her life, her parents. It did not have the comforting memories of her childhood and neither did it have a feel of belonging.

She shook her head, wondering what had gotten into her. This was what she had wanted, what she had chosen, and this was what she would live with. She would make this house, this apartment into her home. She would put her unique touch on this house and create her own personal space, creating new memories, till it became her own.

She had just taken another sip of the champagne to celebrate her new resolve, when a knock on the front door jolted her. Cautiously she made her way to the door. While the house was secured by one of the strongest security systems available, she was aware of being alone and that the house was mostly constructed of glass, even if it was tempered glass. Stills of the various horror movies involving scared, single females falling prey to psychopaths that she had seen flashed through her head, even as she carefully peered through the peephole. Her breath came out in a whoosh. "Oh, no! This can't be good!"

Surprised and a little irritated, she swung the door open to reveal an amused Inuyasha. "What are you are doing here?"

Leaning against the doorframe, he gave her a saucy smile. "Well, you wanted me to go home, to go where I belong. Guess what, Kagome, this is where I belong. With you!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
